Conquer the Champions
by Wolf-Ghoul
Summary: Set in Fourth Year, Harry is a Champion of two tournaments, and discovers that with growing up, comes teenage problems. Things are not getting better, with the rise of the Dark Lords, a harem of witches and two tournaments to win, betrayal by a friend, death of someone close, how will Harry even cope? Which version of Harry will feel the affects?
1. A Champions Letter

**Conquer The Champions**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfic.**

 **Written by KiritoTheWolf**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios. I wish to only play in the world she brought to life.**

 **AN:/ This story is only a test, I got the idea for it, and I want to know if you all want me to continue it. I'm so glad that you all are enjoying my other story 'Living The Impossible Truth' which is an absolute pleasure to write.**

 **The story will be set just after the events of Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. (Kind of)**

 **Chapter 1: A Champions Letter**

It is raining outside, you can tell by the slight pitter-patter of raindrops lightly hitting the window seal, the tiny room enveloped by the cold, a whisper of pain and a wounded child feel the air, but a sense of power and untapped potential fill the atmosphere. In the tiny bed of this tiny room, is a tiny boy, with tiny dreams. His name? Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived, if you were smart, you would know that he didn't live, Harry either existed, no one caring about his feelings, thoughts, the trouble he may be going through, or he would be surviving. He would be trying his absolute best to keep himself alive, he never focuses on himself of course, too righteous for that instead he thinks of everyone around him.

Young Harry Potter, in this moment in time, is having a vision. Not a nightmare. Harry has found himself in a tiny dark room, with wet walls and slime and filth everywhere, he wears dirtied rags, the ends of his nails blackened, his jet black hair reaching to his chin, his beard two inches thick, his body aching with every movement, depression and fed up is all he could feel. He stood up in this room, trying to fight the aching pain he felt in all his joints, he looked around the room, taking in all the smells, but all he could smell was damp, darkness and despair.

In this room was a single bed frame, made of wood and rickety to its very core, there were marks on it that could tell anyone that whoever uses the mattress on the bed only uses it to sit and stare at the wall or ponder. Looking on the floor, on the black cobble stones, there were two piles of rags, and small pillows barely big enough to fit a small child's head.

One of which was rising and lowing, and the faint sound of breathing was coming from it. Everything around him seemed to be clear as anything (much to his dismay), so he reached his hands to his face and found that he had his glasses on, but they were not like the ones he was used to, these ones seemed even more cheaper and less capable to last a long time. He felt itchy all over and still couldn't quite guess where he was, he just knew that it was bad. He walked over to the window of this peculiar cell and looked out, hoping to place himself, but he was sadly mistaken.

Outside of the window were roaring waves crashing, a few small islands around him. Everything was either black or grey, the joy of this place was non existent, like all the happiness in the world had gone. Harry looked down at himself, trying to really place who he was, because he knew that he couldn't be Voldemort, he knew he had a nose, his glasses were held up by it, so Harry looked at all of his body his feet, his legs, his stomach, his cock, his arms, everything. All that he could gather was that he was someone extremely fit, in their mid twenties, and was in a prison. On his left arm, just under his wrist, were magical inscriptions "Commander Lord Black, Dark Lord Slayer. 3107812011" So whoever he was, he was a murderer, and this was his designated cell, with someone he doesn't even know. Why was he even here?

Harry wouldn't know for long because he was slowly brought back to his real self, the body he was in collapsing to the ground. The second his head hit the cobble stones, he returned to the tiny bedroom in Surrey. The sound of tapping took his attention, Harry put his glasses back onto his face and looked to the window to see his fluffy white owl Hedwig with some of his summer mail.

Harry opened up the window and let his owl fly in, her singing a small hoot as she soared around his room and dropped his letters onto the bed, and flew into her cage, resting on the perch, her eye scanning Harry. He chuckled at his owls antics and scratched just under her chin, fed her some of her favourite snacks and went to his bed and opened the letters. There was one from Ron, Hermione, Hogwarts and from someones insignia Harry had never seen before. He opened up his Hogwarts letter first, all it was, was detailing him on the requirements of a fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the rules that had been instated for the year, such as no Quidditch which had ruffled Harry's imaginary feathers but he guessed there was good reason for it. Next he opened his letter from Ron, which stated that Harry's been invited to join the Weasley family to watch the Quidditch World Cup, which Harry was very excited for. Harry immediately penned his reply, stating that he would love to go and the times at which he would have to arrive at the Burrow. In the next letter in the pile, it was the strange insignia, it was an old family looking emblem, the muggle union jack except with jagged lines instead of the smooth straight ones. the letter read:

" **Dear Heir Potter,**

 **My name is Lord Terra-Anglorum, what I am to tell you is of the upmost importance, and also (sadly) cannot be written on a mere piece of parchment, that even though cost quite the galleon, it can still be tampered with by those that wish to know of such information. I wish to make a contract with you Heir Potter. You and two others (if you so wish) are to meet me on the 26th August 1994, four days after the Quidditch World Cup. This letter will become a portkey at eleven-thirty, so you and if you so choose, two others may arrive at my specific location.**

 **I know that you have no idea as to where and why you would be coming, so I would urge you to research as much as you can on Champions Thunder, there should be efficient enough information released to the public that allows you an understanding on what is to happen. You are to become a competitor.**

 **-Lord Terra-Anglorum**

Harry folded the letter up, and gave a questioning glance towards the emblem resting on the folding at the front. The next letter was from his dear friend Hermione, all she wrote about was how excited she was about being able to finally show her knowledge on the fourth year subjects, and that she hopes that Harry doesn't get into any trouble this year and if he had any nightmares. Harry then proceeded to draw a piece of paper from underneath his bed, and wrote a letter, addressed to Hermione Granger, asking her if she knew any information on Champions Thunder, then asking her if she was going to the world cup as well, and if not what kind of souvenir she would like back, he then also told her about his strange dream in someone elses body, he then gave it to Hedwig and off it went, to the Grangers house.

Looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table, Harry saw that it was almost six in the morning, so Harry changed into his workout clothes, grabbed a book full of combat spells and left the Dursley residence to go for a morning run, one he would not return from for another two hours, ready to cook the Dursley's breakfast.

~ **Granger's House** ~

Hermione is usually awake around this time of day, for three reasons. She can get a head start on her summer homework, and when she has finished that she can begin memorising the entire lesson plan. Two, so that she may finish reading any book that she may have caught herself reading the previous night; three because this is the time of day that Harry would awake from a nightmare of Voldemort and probably send a letter her way. Plus she is a creature of habit.

It shocked her, whenever she thought of Harry, her entire being just vibrated with familiarity and peace, but sometimes thinking of Harry would make her feel some kind of pain, and instead her mind would turn to Ron, and she would feel confused. Someone she only sees as a brother, and someone she can vent her intelligence to. She has her suspicions that someone has been feeding her love potions, but couldn't quite figure out who, so now, every week, on the same day, when she bathes (She bathes more than once a week, it just takes a week for mail order things to arrive) she bathes in anti-affecting potion, it rejects all potions that would and can tamper with her emotions, mind, or body. She read a few months ago that a defence of your mind is called Occlumency, and is extremely hard to master, and so every night, after reading a rather stimulating book she would clear her mind, and try and build a wall in her mind.

*Tap, tap*

"A tap, why does such an insignificant sound such as a tap have to be so infuriating?!" Hermione thought to herself, she turned in her bed to see a beautiful snowy owl looking rather ticked with Hermione for not answering her. "Oh Hedwig, it's you, sorry girl." Hermione said, closing her book and opened up her window and scratching the ruffle of feathers "You got a letter from Harry there?" She asks, expecting her to give a verbal reply. Instead Hedwig nipped her finger and handed her the letter from harry and flew to rest in the owl cage that Hermione had bought for the owls that stay overnight when she has been given a letter. She charmed it to always refill its water supplies gathered from the sinks, and to transport food from a bag that hides in a cupboard. Hermione had gathered her bearings and opened up the letter addressed to her in Harry's scribbly handwriting.

She would be lying to herself is she said she wasn't surprised that Harry had asked her to research something, this was different than the usual things he asks her in his summer letters, such as, help write a report, or to see if she was okay, or to see how her summer was (Which was in the letter) but she was upset with herself that she had no common knowledge on this 'Champions Thunder'.

Hermione then proceeded to write a reply, detailing that she had no information on Champions Thunder, but that would soon be fixed, that she was going to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys, and that they will talk about it soon, and she had told Harry that her summer was going great, and that Harry had been invited to stay with the Grangers until the Weasleys picked them up, that way they get to spend time together that isn't at the Weasley's or at school, and it also saves Mr. Weasley making two trips. If he could get permission to go, he would be picked up in two days at the end of his road by the Knight Bus.

She ahd decieded in the end to let Hedwig have a nap, so she turned to her book collection (Which just so happened to be her entire room) And mentally searched the books for any sign of information she might recall about Champions Thunder. It then came to her attention that she had read four books with some information talking about this Champions Thunder. She then walked over to her collection and tried to find the books.

By the time she was done searching, Hedwig was awake, and ready to deliver a letter, Hermione had quickly added to her own letter stating that if he can come to hers, she'll tell him all she knows of the Champions Thunder. It seemed like she was blackmailing him, but if it meant she could see Harry before put in a formal situation (Like school or the Burrow), she would take it, and with that, Hedwig was off to give her master her letter.

~ **The Burrow** ~

Ronald Weasley knows what people think of him. He knows that he is seen as an unintellectual Gryffindor, who is only known for his relationship with Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and Hermione Granger 'Smartest Witch of her generation'. Ron had skills, although he may not have had the ability to show them, he knows his weaknesses, he knows his strengths, but knowledge does not mean that he always follows through with his understanding of things. He is a brilliant strategist, but he is very lazy, if he sees it as a way that cannot benefit him in the very close future he sees no need for it, and that is not what should be his attitude, but it is, and he has no choice otherwise. It's what makes him Ronald Weasley of the Gryffindor Golden Trio.

All summer he had been crafting strategies for three different games. Wizards Chess, which is one of his all-time favourite pass times, Quidditch, although he knows he is not a part of the school team, he knows that Harry is on the team and can pass on his strategies. The final game he has been planning for, is life, he has been thinking of different ways to build himself up in the wizarding world. He plans on humiliating Slytherin house by stopping them from having any influence this year amongst the other houses, to allow Gryffindor to have their own fall back if they ever need encouragement or support from the remainder of the school.

To show that he is just as intelligent as Hermione, or maybe even better he plans on getting tutoring from Ravenclaws, in a variety of subjects, just so that he can refrain from becoming knowledgeable in only one subject.

"Ron, stop thinking so hard, you're going to pop a blood vessel." Ron's sister Ginny had stated as she passed him by on her way to the kitchen.

"Oh shut it Ginny, I can think as much as I bloody want to." Ron snapped back.

"Calm down, I was only warning you." Ginny replied taking a bite from an apple.

"Yeah, well. Don't, I am perfectly capable of knowing when I've reached my limits." Ron had said, Ginny had begun getting steadily bitchy over the summer, she had grown a little and started growing into her teenage body, and all of a sudden she's got this attitude that screams 'I can do whatever I want, you're just a stupid boy.' And it has really pissed Ron off.

"Ron, stop pitching a fit, you're going to faint from all the blood going to your head." Ginny left that as her final message and just before leaving she had one last thing to say "Ron, when are Harry and Hermione getting here?"

"The night just before the game."

"Make sure you don't die from thinking too much before then, okay?" she obviously didn't expect a reply and left the room, and made her way up the stairs of the Burrow, and entered her room, she was still wearing her bath robe, for which she put on before leaving her room to get a snack. So now that she was safely in her room, she shrugged her robes off and embraced the freedom of being in her room naked.

She walked over to her mirror and enlarged it, and looked at her maturing body, she turned around and lightly brushed her hands across her ass cheeks, she thought that it was her greatest feature, and she thought that if any guy saw it they would find her butt cute, due to the freckles that were scattered along the surface of her rather round arse.

"Harry will definitely enjoy the view, and hopefully the show." Ginny muttered to herself, nibbling on her bottom lip.

~ **Malfoy Manor** ~

His white platinum hair was the only truthful thing his reflection would tell him, Draco stood there looking at himself, he was dressed in his normal smart looking atire, his face looked sullen and he felt alone. His reflection showed a white version of Draco, wearing all black, except he had angel wings coming from his back, and horns from his head, Draco didn't know who he was, he didn't know what he was going to do with himself. His father expects him to do everything, but from the dream he had last night... He wasn't sure what his future would be like.

In his dream, he was laying on the floor, softly breathing, he could feel the cold of the room, smell the damp in the air, and could feel the depression in the atmosphere, he could feel the tingle of his beard brush his body, he knew he was taller, knew he was older. He could feel his hair working as an extra pillow. He felt the eyes of someone on him, so he layed still for a moment, and when he heart the patter of foot steps, he turned around and saw someone else in this room with him.

Draco wasn't stupid, his dad had told him stories. Draco was in a prison cell of Azkaban prison, and his roommate seemed very confused with himself. Looking his body over and looking like he was reading something on his arm, Draco wondered what, then he remembered that prisoners get a number, and that must be what his partner was reading, but then he saw the lips move of his cell mate... was there something written?

That can't be... only the most dangerous of criminals have inscriptions with numbers, so Draco checked his arm, and saw that he had two inscriptions, it seemed to be the basis of his fathers Deatheater tattoo, and the other read "Draco Malfoy, Winged Serpent 0208162011" Draco just stared at his arm, what kind of nightmare was this? but it can't be a nightmare, he was still awake, and he was controlling his actions.

Draco was pulled from his self pity by the sudden gruffling sound from his room mate, who was wearing two rings on his left hand, two very ancient and noble looking houses, but Draco couldn't quite see, but his cell mate was stepping backwards and began to fall onto the ground, Draco turned around and put his arms out and just saved his cell mates head. Draco looked at his face and felt like he recognised the aged and rough looking bespectacled person but couldn't put his finger on it-

But here he was, in Malfoy Manor, in the bathroom looking at himself, trying to figure out what he saw, and who he really was. If he really was anyone that would lead to do anything significant in his life... Or will he follow his father and join that white bastard whenever he returns... A single tear ran down Malfoys face.

"Who am I?!"

 **End of Chapter 1: A Champions Letter**


	2. To The Grangers!

**Conquer The Champions**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios. I wish to only play in the world she brought to life.**

 **This story is rated M for a reason. Explicit language and mature content will be featured. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 2: To The Grangers!**

It had been three days since Hermione had asked Harry to join her for the summer holiday, in that time, Harry had asked Vernon who agreed (He was happy to just be rid of the freak this summer), he had gone through his normal routine of waking up, replying to any mail, going on for a run, coming back, doing the Dursleys breakfast, take a bath, do the laundry, study a little, and then doing the Dursleys dinner then going to bed to do some last minute revision, read and reply to any mail then go to sleep.

Usually he would have the same reoccurring dream of being in his crib and seeing his mother guarding him before she fell to the ground and then he be hit with green lightning, except the past few days he would enter his dream in the same exhausted body, and wondering around his cell, the night before instead of awaking inside the cell, he awoke in some yard talking to some beautiful yet exhausted looking woman, who had a rather mature feel about her, she had white hair, pale blue eyes and black lips, she seemed to be talking rather seriously to him-

~ **Flashback** ~

Harry was sitting on what he could only describe as being old, cheap and pathetic, his hair slightly longer and his beard significantly longer, his body aching even more than it did before, and he felt slightly full. He was walking somewhere, he was standing at the back of a line of men, he could see them all looking in front of him.

He was held back, his hands behind his back, held together by some strong, heavy metal. He was standing with five other men. His cell mate, a much taller, depressed bloke wearing a concealing cloak, a man with fur all over his body and taller than even the depressed guy, and a man who looked to be three foot tall except his skin was dark red.

The men who looked like guards holding them did nothing but sneer at the five of them, whispering about "How the mighty have fallen, great lords my cock". It all seemed to be a bit of blur to Harry but he just took it as it came, it wasn't necessarily him they were talking about, and he definitely didn't know who he was, he still didn't even know where he was.

Once the line of men in front of him had disappeared into the light the guards starting pushing the five of them forward, except another guard came over and shut the door the others had walked out of, and instead opened the one next to it, the dull light reaching a few feet in front of them.

The guards continued to push them forwards, once they were through the door, Harry looked around and saw that he was outside, in some weird yard, there was thick iron bar fences surrounding them, the line of prisoners were surrounding the cage, and they went off in different groups, and began talking to who Harry assumed were their mates, but some people just began walking to some people and they just stood there, staring up into the sky, looking like they were waiting for a blue sky to appear.

Inside of the cage that Harry was now in there wasn't that many people, there was him and the other four men, and on the other side there were four other figures. The small man and the man with fur walked over to one side and met up with two of the other figures. Harry just stood there with his cell mate and the tall man in a cloak.

They stood there for a prolonged time, eventually his cell mate turned to him and spat on the floor then looked to him. "What are you waiting for Potter? We've only got a few hours, and I'm not waiting another few months to get this thing sorted." The fact that his cell mate had called him Potter had shocked Harry, because as far as he was aware, he was the only remaining Potter left.

Who else was there?

Harry looked at the mans dark beard and to where he indicated with his head; the remaining two standing figures. Harry nodded his head and began walking over to the two figures, looking down he finally took into account his clothing. He was wearing a rag parody of a robe, and still barefooted. He got to the other two figures (Did I forget to mention that they all had hoods? O.o), to which they indicated that Harry was to sit on the bench, so he did, and the other four people he was with knelt down, and each one pulled back their hoods.

The first was one of the figures, she had long snowy white hair, and pale blue eyes and black lips, a defined face, and a slender body, she was pretty, and staring devotedly at him and bowed her head. The next was his cell mate, he pulled his hood back, revealing that his face looked like an older Draco Malfoy, except with very long hair and a beard, he bowed his head to him.

The next figure was the tall figure, he pulled his hood back to reveal a very handsome young man, who looked almost like Neville, he also bowed his head and the last figure to remove their hood was revealed to be a mature version of Hermione, except she had longer, straight hair. She bowed her head like the others, and when she leaned her head up she looked Harry directly in the eyes and said "Lord Potter-Black, we need to discuss our plan." Harry looked at them and realized that these were whoever's followers that must be related to who they look like.

Harry became very dizzy and closed his eyes, only to return to his bed.

~ **End of Flashback** ~

And here Harry was, at the end of his road waiting for the Knight Bus to arrive to pick him up and take him to the Grangers, where he would be able to learn more about this "Champions Thunder" and be able to actually talk with Hermione. Harry looked into the clear blue sky, noticing the significant difference between the clear bright blue sky above, and the noir dull one that layed above in his dreams. Even though he had gone through so much.

He knew that he could never want anything different in life (Except to have a normal one, pr his parents not dying... but he means he wouldn't want an even worse life), Harry looked up in the sky and felt like his entire body was tingling, like he had suddenly been filled with power and magic, he stood up, looked around the road he was on and looked down at himself, tugging on his clothes, rubbing his face,checking his hair, feeling his glasses, wondering what the bloody hell he was doing, then he pulled back the sleeve of his left arm to just see his normal arm, and he could feel his face morph into a smile.

He jumped up and down and checked his pocket, looked around and crouched down, and pulled his wand out, looking at it, and tears began falling down his face, he looked at his wand and brought it to his ear, then he whispered something strange, something that didn't sound English, put the wand back into his pocket, and looked up to the sky once again.

Harry felt a bit dizzy and stumbled a bit, and his vision started to go black "Good luck mister Potter, be very careful who you trust." Harry heard in the back of his head before he regained control of his body, he looked around and saw no one. He did however notice the huge blue triple decker bus that was in front of him, Harry picked up his trunk and two of his suitcases towards the back of the bus, this was the Knight Bus, once he got to the back, where he was expecting Stan, was a different person, who looked even more homeless than Stan and even more slimier. His name tag read 'Charlie' and his uniform was stained and ripped.

"Where's Stan gone?" Harry asked Charlie, the guy only walked out of the bus, picked up Harry's two two suitcases and pushed him on "He's gone on leave because of some illness mate, I ain't too sure, nor do I wanna know. Now shut it you, been a long night, 'right?" Harry just nodded and sat down on one of the beds, noticing that almost all the beds in the Bus were unoccupied except for one upstairs. Charlie knocked on the front window and the tiny head shouted "Take it away Ernie!" And the feeling of uneasiness washed over Harry.

It took a mere twelve minutes to reach the Granger's house, Harry stepped off the bus, pulling his trunk with him, and he heard Charlie step off behind him, carrying his suit cases, revealing that Charlie had some interesting ink on his arm (There was a nice hole in his uniform), after Charlie placed the cases down he jumped back on the bus, looked at Harry, took tipped his hat to him saying "See ya later scar head. Take it away Earn!" and the bus faded into nothingness, a slight shimmer being its only remnants of existence.

Harry was just mesmorised by the type of magic the bus had. Afterall, it could reduce its size to fit into small places whilst still retaining all of its mass. Harry picked up the handle to one of his suitcases and turned around, only to be tackled by Hermione, who was wearing quiet a bulky coat that came down to her knees, but who would wear a thick coat in the middle of Summer? "Hermione... Although I enjoy your hugs, can you please get off; the ground does not make a nice cushion." Hermione looked at Harry, blushed, and nodded her head, steadily getting off of Harry, picked up the handle to one of Harry's suitcases. Harry took the notion and stood up, picked up the fallen suit case and placed his trunk ontop, making it rest on the pulling bar. Harry smiled and nodded to Hermione "It's nice to see you, 'mione." Harry said with a smile. "good." And the two walked into the Granger home with Harry behind Hermione he could see that she was wearing black slippers and pink pajama bottoms. It was a rather quaint home.

"So where are your parents? At work?" Harry asked looking around the nice creamy coloured hallway as he was being led to walk into the living room, which the door was just to the left of the entrance, Hermione took off her coat and placed it on the banister, showing that she was wearing rather restricting pink pajamas. "Yes Harry, they've actually gone to a conference in central london, they'll be gone five days, so I'll miss them when they get back, but they promised to see me off for Hogwarts. Now lets get you unpacked, follow me." Hermione said, smiling sweetly, still holding Harry's suitcase she walked up the stairs.

Harry of course followed his friend, but as he was behind her, on the stairs, his eyes were at level with her swaying hips and supple butt the entire time, feeling a slight twinge in his nether regions, something that scared him slightly so he blushed rather darkly and looked away from the sway of her butt. They got to the top of the stairs and began walking towars a door that had a whiteboard with multiple maths calculations. Hermione pushed the door open and let go of Harry's suitcase and walked around to the other side of her bed and pulled out two books from under her bed.

Looking around her room, Harry could see that two of the walls were a rich crimson colour and another two were a pale cream to contrast each other in a rather satisfying way, on the shelves their were books happily napping on them, on the floor there were piles of books, in corners, as posters, on the windowsill, on the night stand, as a door stop. On the desk near the window there were a few more books that were open and a short stack of parchment, next to a quill. There was a double bed right next to the door, and it looked like someone had recently been laying on top of the duvet.

"Hermione, do you need something from your room? Or are you going to wait for me as I go to some spare guest room and put my cases?" Harry asked.

No Harry. Don't be silly. This is where you'll be sleeping." Hermione replied.

""But this is your room, where will I sleep?!" Harry asked, his voice filled with curiosity, if he was sleeping in here, he hoped that Hermione wouldn't mind him using her books as a make-shift bed. She points to the right side of the bed "you will be sleeping there "Points to the left side of the bed, I will be sleeping there, we will be sharing a bed Harry." Hermione had stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So there is no adults to tell us what to do and so you choose to have a guy over and share a bed with him?" Harry asked, not understanding the concept.

"No adults, no rules. Besides, they told me to have a friend over." Hermione said with a grin dancing onto her face/p

"So we can wear or do whatever we want?"

"Of course Harry, don't be silly, I'm wearing pajamas and its almsot mid-day, how awesome is that?!" Hermione shouted in glee. "You really need to get a life Hermione." She just blushed and threw a book at him and layed down on her bed.

Hermione opened one of the two books she pulled out from under her bed to a page she had bookmarked and indicated for Harry to sit next to her, "I've got some information about Champions Thunder that I think you'll wanna know. Okay, well it's like this. Every year, there is an event called Champions Thunder. It is an event where twelve wizards participate in four different round of competition, three of these would be duels. One on a regular playing field, one underwater and another in the air. The final match is and always had been, random. The winner of the tournament receives a title of Champion, and will receive the masters of a sub-element. Then after you win Champions Thunder you can be nominated and enter Colossal Concede, which is exactly the same as Champions Thunder, just more advanced and you would be on an unequal playing field with everyone. The prize is a title of Master, and you also receive a main element embedded into your magical core, giving oyu the ability to control it, which some magical beings can already do. You can only be chosen to be a participant of the tournament if you have done something extraordinary in the eyes of the Game Master, and you have passed his test. The Game Master is who I believe Lord Terra-Anglorum is the Game Master, and I think you should know that Dumbledore was a winner of Champions Thunder and also the winner of Colossal Concede, and received the element of Phoenix Fire. It is very important Harry that you enter because it is a very grand way to boost social status, experience, power and also to boost your knowledge." Hermione had told Harry, turning a page to show people who had been in the competition in the last twenty years. There were a few people that he didn't know, but there was one face he would never forget, even if it was a younger version, a picture of a young Severus Snape, A Champion of Thunder of 1977. Who knew?

Harry then had to sit there listening to Hermione tell him about another grand epic he has been unwillingly put a part of. "How can a fourteen year-old like me actually beat this tournament? Hermione, I have nowhere near the right amount of knowledge or power to win in this tournament…" Harry had rambled in a state of panic

"Harry, just shut up."

~ **France** ~

"Fleur, honey, please stop this nonsense. You must do eet. You have no ozzer choice!" Shouted Madame Delacour to her daughter "Can you deal wiz 'er? I 'ave to deal with Gabby's uniform" Asked Appoline Delacour to her husband

"Oui" Said a rather tired monsieur Delacour. So he knocked on the door of his eldest daughters door, and when a sob was his only reply he slowly etched the door open to reveal his daughter crying and leaning on her bed, even when she was distraught her beauty still radiated. "Fleur, what eez ze matter?" Asked her father, she looked up into her fathers eyes to see confusion and worry and replied with "I 'ave a marriage contract… One I did not consent to... I am to marry... Someone I do not know!" She cried

"non, this is impossible, ze contracct did not go through! Your mama must 'ave done eet wizout my permission!" Shouted the man, his mind flying through the multiple converstions she had with his wife about not wedding their eldest daughter at such a young age.

"Ze woman 'ates me papa." She cried back at her father, the tears streaming down her face, reflecting the fire of her lamp, making her tears appear golden.

"Who did she decide for you do be with?" Her father asked coming closer to her rubbing his hand on her back.

"Wiz zat Bulgarian Player, Victor Frum." Fleur had said before falling onto her father, her weeping becoming ever violent

"Zat was not who I was expecting to receive the open contract... What eez wrong wiz 'im?" Jean asked, chuckling at the way his daughter is crying over being wedded to a Quidditch celebrity.

"I do not know 'im, nor do I wish to be forced into marriage papa, I wish to fall in love with the man, I wish to relish in my Veela heritage. Not 'ate the man I am to marry!" She sobbed

"I will sort all of this out, I will look over the details of this contract, my dear."

~ **Hermione's room** ~

The two teens had sat on Hermiones bed for the past few hours, in their underwear (Hermione's suggestion) going through the masses amount of books that Hermione had stored in her entire room. They had come across a few spells that can boost the space in someones mind, but unfortunately you needed really good occlumency shields in order for you to not lose all of your information and memory. They had found one that boosted physical strength, but loss of control over the body. Demon summoning rituals, rituals to allow access to the magical elements around them and then-

"I have fucking found it!" Shouted Hermione

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, surprised to hear Hermione shout that kind of language.

"What? We have been at this for hours, I am so glad we had finally found something. Come here. It's a ritual that allows the wizard to be pushed to their absolute peak. In all aspects, so that means that you would have maximum knowledge on spells, access to your core, physical strength. All of the things we've been trying to find." Hermione had said in excitement.

"That sounds perfect, but what does it require and will we be able to perform it without using our wands?" Harry asked.

"It's pretty simple Harry, it says all we need is a strand of hair from the intended wizard, milk from a cow, pure water, gillyweed, bollotopsy, a feather from a hippogriff, a burnt piece of paper with the instructions on, and.. a-and" Hermione stuttered

"And what Hermione?" Harry asked, honestly worried.

"The virginity of a female witch." Hermione replied, the blood rushing to her cheeks faster than her eyes looked to Harry's crouch

"Then we can't do it. I don't know what that means, but we can't do it." Harry declared.

"N-no. Don't say that Harry… We can still do it…. W-we just need to collect all of the ingredients, and I'll teach you about it soon, okay?"

~ **Fleur's Bedroom** ~

Monsieur Delacour entered his daughters bedroom with a renewed fire. "Fleur, this contract seems legitimate. But it can be nullified. All we need to do, is have you find someone that can pay for a higher Bride price and also legally legitimize the wedding, before December 25th." Her father stated.

"zat's great news papa, but 'ow am I going to be able to do any of zat?!" She asked

"I don't know kitten, but until your school leaves for England to participate in the Triwizard tournament, the family is to go to he World Cup, to both watch the game, and to also talk and see young master Krum." Her father stated. Giving Fleur the push she needed to return to happiness.

 **AN: I apolagise for the huge amount of dialogue that Hermione had given.**

 **End of Chapter 2: To The Grangers!**


	3. A Crack of Dobby

**Conquer The Champions**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfic.**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios. I wish to only play in the world she brought to life.**

 **This story is rated M for a reason. Explicit language and mature content will be featured. You have been warned.**

 **AN: Hello, I would like to start off by saying "THANKS!" to all of you who have stuck with the story through thick and thin. I know it may seem a tad bit strange, but I can promise you that it is all worth it. I have taken down all fourteen chapters that were uploaded previously and now I am re-writing the entire story. I may have only uploaded the first two, I am trying my best to try and address every issue in my story before hand, and I'm trying to increase the amount of information presented within each chapter. This may seem strange but it will be worth it in the end.**

 **Chapter 3: A Crack of Dobby**

The rest of their day consisted of researching other methods (Because rituals are a dangerous topic) and also just spoke about things that they may not have told each other about their home life before. Hermione told Harry that both her parents weren't always dentists. Her father was in the army with her uncle for quiet a while and her mum was one of the nurses there, they fell in love, and next thing thats happening they train to be dentists, open a practice and become loved by everyone that knew them.

They bought a house together after winning the lottery and the first thing to be put into the house (And the only at the time) was a sofa, and 9 months after that night Hermione was born. When Hermione turned 2, the Grangers found out that they were pregnant again, and half way through the pregnancy Dan proposed to Emma, she of course said yes, once baby Melody was three months old, the wedding went under way, half a year later they attended their uncles wedding (He got married to his childhood sweet heart), and they had a baby called Mary. Sometime when Hermione was about seven she and her family went to a party, all of her cousins attended, and no one knows how or why, but Melody and Mary had wondered off into the fields near the place the party was at and the entire family spent weeks looking for them but they never turned up.

Hermione then went on to tell the story that the dissapearance of baby Mary had completely destroyed her aunt and uncle's relationship, they were always arguing, crying, refusing to see people, they felt emotionally destroyed. They broke up, not divorced, broke up.

Melody's bedroom was kept exactly the same as she left it, her dad refuses to go in there, and her mother spends hours hoovering and dusting the place, it breaks her when she hears her mother sobbing for hours. Harry had to hug Hermione at this point, "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" He asked and all she said was that no one ever asked her about her home life because she's a muggleborn and so her muggle family would be uninteresting to a magical person (Her words, not mine).

Harry told her that his mother was also a muggleborn, and that he grew up with a muggle family, she jsut wept about how that doesn't count as a good enough argument because he's Harry Potter, the only bad thing that's ever truly happened to him was his parents, and he was a baby, he wouldn't remember it.

Harry gulped and began telling Hermione his story. He remembers playing with Padfoot and Wormtail in their animagus forms, he remembers a party where he got lots of presents and felt really tired, he remembers his mother sending him to sleep with a lullaby, he remembers riding on a small broom stick around the front room that his father supported him on.

He remembers his mother screaming for his blanket and his father coming to his rescue and giving him his blanket to keep him quiet, he remembers seeing a spark between his parents whenever they kissed, he remembers laying on the floor and his parents putting their wands into a black leather box, and wrapping it in a thin cloth, the box becoming invisible and placing the box somewhere out of Harry's sight.

He remembers the night his parents were killed. He remembers ever day since. He told Hermione all about the dursleys, he tried to gloss over on some details, but he knew Hermione knew what he meant, he told her about the snide comments, the beatings he would often get (Not completely abused like some fanfics depict.

He wasn't tied to a wall and whipped with Vernon's belt buckle) and how he had been hit with the fire poker, Dudly broke his arm at one point, his aunt shaving his head except for his fringe, living under the stairs, thinking his name was Freak until he went to school, getting beaten for accidental magic. By the end, Hermione was crying, the shirt of Harry's jumper completely soaked.

Hermione was constantly apologising and Harry was trying to comfort her by telling her its not her fault. When Harry began seeing some of the water droplets coming down from Hermione's cheek begin to rise and float, Harry tipped Hermione's head up by her chin and told her it really isn't either of there faults. What happened to Melody and Mary is something that just happened, there was no way to tell that it was going to happen, just like with going to the Dursley's, no one knew it was going to happen, so they should just try to calm down and forget about it being anyones fault and move on from all the bad things in life.

Hermione just smiled at him, a single tear leaving her eye, slowly trailing down her face, she closed her eyes, leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. He was a tad shocked, he didn't know how to kiss afterall but he did like Hermione in that way, and he was glad she returned his feelings, so he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers with vigor. Hermione felt Harry's hand interlock with hers, and once his did, she felt like she was flying, she could no longer feel the bed they were siting on, she felt a tingling sensation wash over her, taking control of her entire being, she felt like she was the happiest she had ever been, and might ever be.

She felt like the world momentarily orbited the two of them kissing. She could feel the heart beat of Harry against her lips. Then as if a shock to her system, a bolt of lightning hit ehr body from her lips, travelling all over her body, making her feel a great sense of pain and pleasure, she pulled back from Harry, to see his dazed face and then began telling him how dangerous it was to not have control over his magic and that he just ruined a great moment.

Nothing too interesting happened in the day. They would awkwardly look at each other whenever they weren't directly talking.

~ **The Next Day** ~

To say that Hermione Jean Granger was upset that she could not get the ingredients necessary for the ritual due to the knight bus being attacked and no longer being in service for the next few weeks is an understatement. She was distraught. She thought that she could get all of the ingredients available to the everyday wizarding family (By going to Diagon Alley), but appearantly some stupid fucking wizards decided to attack the knight bus, just a while after Harry was aboard.

They obviously had the hair of the intended target(Harry), they had milk, and water, they had already written down the instructions on a piece of paper, and they also had the feather from a hippogriff, Sirius had given one to Harry at the end of last year, after that amazing trip on the creature. It absolutely infuriated her to no end that she did not know what gillyweed looked like, nor what it does, whereas it is in contrast to bolotopsy, she knew what it was, just didn't know where to find it.

Whenever the topic of the virgin was mentioned Harry would again ask what it meant, and Hermione would just blush and tell Harry that he'd tell him later, he would always sigh aferwards but realised that it made Hermione awkward, so he didn't press the issue further.

~ **Greengrass Manor** ~

Daphne didn't know where she was, it seemed to be some kind of cell, but it wasn't like any normal prison cell she'd seen at the DMLE, and it definettly wasn't a muggle prison cell. Daphne looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing all black, a top made of some kind of cheap clothe, she was wearing rag type trousers, and she had no shoes on, she sat up from where she was laying and realised three things. One was that her hair was shorter... and snowy white, which was weird because her normal hair is mid-back length and black. Two, that she was lying in a pile of ichy fabric and three... that she had no underwear.

She looked down at her breasts and realised that there was no support for her breasts, at all, and infact these breasts seem to be bigger than her ones, which confused her because she was a 28C. So Daphne just shrugged it off as just herself in a dream, that takes place in some damp disgusting cell. Daphne stood up and stretched her limbs, noticing the stain on her body, and the amount all her bones clicked when she stretched, she knew she felt very tired. but her sleeves on her arms rolled down, so Daphne rolled down the left sleeve, and then the right, but when she went to pull the right down she noticed something.

A tattoo.

Daphne knew what a tattoo was, but she never wanted one, so she checked out what kind of tattoo her dreamself has. She pulled the sleeve back to reveal "Lady Greengrass, Ice Queen. 0808122016" Daphne read it a few times over, wondering why her nickname from school has been tattooed onto her arm. Still curious as to where she was, Daphne opened her mouth and called out for Herc, one of her family's house elves. "Herc, I summon you!" She said, and instead of the usual crack of a house elf, she was received with a slow creeping chuckle coming the cell opposite.

"OOOooooh, poor Ice Queen, has to pressure finally gotten to your head that you've forgetten that you can't summon your house elves? Poor baby, maybe if seduce one of the guards, they'd let you summon you elf to give a message to your sister, oh! Or you could just seduce him with you friend in their, she's smart, i'm sure the Ice Queen and the Lionbolt can think of a way to get their door open and steal the guards wand. although if I were you I'd do it just for a good fu-" a bang could be heard coming from the other end of the corridor her cell resided in.

everything suddenly became cold, like all the happiness of the world had gone. The bars of her cell became covered in frost, she could see her own breath, the lady in the opposite cell began smiling wickedly, allowing Daphne to see all of her cracked and blackened teeth, her wild brown hair bouncing about, matching her joy. Daphne stepped back as she heard footsteps walking down the corridor, in a matter of moments Daphne saw something that froze her to her core, freezing her cold heart even more.

A man wearing a black uniform appeared, his wand in front of him, the tip blue and a small ant crawling on the floor, glowing blue, Daphne looked up and saw that their were Dementors floating about, trying to come down but the patronus from the guard was preventing that from happening.

The guard looked to Daphne, and leaned on the bars, "so babes, how about today you take a ride on my magic wand? show me that body that just looks so divine. I'll keep my hands nice and warm so it won't be uncomfortable when I grab hold of those jugs." The guard said, smirking. He looked to be around his early forties, he was slightly taller than most men, but he was also slightly larger muscle wise than most men, his hair was slightly purple. Daphne was about to say something until something took over her.

She grabbed hold of the guards collar and pulled him towards her, and lowered her eyes a little "Well, I would, except i'm guarded by my family magic whilst in here, you couldn't even touch me even if I wanted to. So why don't you get your sick, twisted mind, and your shriveled dick away from me." She then slightly pushed him away from her cell with a smile.

Daphne didn't know what she was doing, but she was glad of it. The guard just looked at Daphne, sneering, spat on the ground and commented about how she was probably a slut anyway, he then walked over to the old crazy witch in the opposite cell, said somethings to her, and the next thing Daphne knew she was watching the guard and the witch going doggy style through the bars, every now and then the guard would check on his patronus.

Daphne didn't want to see that so she turned around and looked around her cell, and then she tripped on a pile of fabric and landed on the floor, she then looked at the pile of clothes and saw that there was a girl inside of the pile of clothes looking at her.

Daphne stared into this girls eyes, they looked like they had seen so much, like the person they belonged too had matured far beyond what anybody expected of her. Daphne's stone cold heart began to flutter and she felt the blood going to her cheeks, she leaned down to this girl, and kissed her on the lips.

Daphne sat up in her bed, looking around her room. She checked over her body. Long black hair? check, nightie? check, underwear? check. Smaller breasts? Check. Seh sighed and looked around her room once again to see her little sister looking at her. "What do you want Astoria?" Daphne snapped at the girl, as she slid out of bed to brush her hair. "Mum and dad want you" Daphne asked what for but all Astoria said was that it was important.

So once her sister left the room, Daphne changed her clothes into a formal dark green dress and headed towards the manors study, where she assumed her parents would be. She was correct.

~ **Greengrass Manor Study** ~

Daphne entered the study, and saw her father Lord Christopher Greengrass and her mother Joanne Greengrass, who were seated behind the desk in the study, reminding Daphne of all those times that she had been in trouble for stealing one of their wands to do magic. She walked up the desk and stood behind an imaginary line her parents instructed her to wait behind before being told to sit. "What's the problem?" Daphne asked, her father told her that they need to talk and so she would be allowed to sit. "Okay, what's up with all the seriousness?" She asked, trying not to look too bored.

"Well Sweetie, y'see your father went to Gringots yesterday and have discovered something incredibly stupid that he did a few years ago." Joanne said, giving her father the evils. "Okay honey, you can stop with that now, I know it was stupid. Anyway, Daphne, back in 1991, when you were just a little baby, I went out for a couple of drinks with some of the other heirs to their houses, and some of us got into a drinking competition. After the drinking there was a little bet, between myself and James Potter" At this point Lord Greengrass looked to his wife for support who nodded back at him.

"We ended up betting our children, and by that I mean he said he bet his son as a husband, who was going to be born in a few weeks, and I drunkenly bet my eldest daughter for a wife. We were drunk we didn't realise the kind of setup we had made. Anyway, James won, we both cheered and wrote up the wedding contract and I left it with Sirius, who was with him because he was just coincidentally at the pub, and I think he was the drunkest of us all, but he reminded us to sign the contract with our heir rings to show that its official. A few hours later, and a few betting games... and drinking. The party was over and Sirius went to Gringots. The basic tale of the story is, that when Harry becomes of age, you are to be betrothed to him. Once he is lord of house Potter, you can ask him to negate the contract if there is no love between you." Her father said.

She just sat there. Deadpanned. Looking at her father, then to her mother. She blinked, they blinked. "Okay." Daphne said. Her father sighed in relief and passed over an open envelope. "This came for you last night. Daphne opened the letter up:

" **Dear Heir Greengrass,**

 **My name is Lord Terra-Anglorum, what I am to tell you is of the upmost importance, and also (sadly) cannot be written on a mere piece of parchment, that even though cost quite the galleon, it can still be tampered with by those that wish to know of such information. I wish to make a contract with you Heir Greengrass. You and two others (if you so wish) are to meet me on the 26th August 1994, four days after the Quidditch World Cup. This letter will become a portkey at eleven-thirty, so you and if you so choose, two others may arrive at my location.**

 **I know that you have no idea as to where and why you would be coming, so I would urge you to research as much as you can on Champions Thunder, there should be efficient enough information released to the public that allows you an understanding on what is to happen. You are to become a competitor.**

 **-Lord Terra-Anglorum**

Daphne finsihed reading the letter and placed it back on the desk and looked at her parents. "You have been invited to join a tournament called Champions Thunder. After discovering what this tournament involves, we think that it would be best if you were to be tutored for the remainder of the summer, and throughout the entirety of the tournament-" Her mother said, then the two had begun telling their daughter what the tournament entitled, and finally asked her what they wanted to ask "Honey, why don't we get Professor Flitwick or how about we hire a private tutor to go to your school so you can learn whats needed? We can get Tracey to come help too?" Her mother said.

Daphne contemplated this for a minute, taking into account everyone in her entire year that may be able to help her, but she always came back to the same pupil, and she hated to say or even admit it. "I think that Hermione Granger from Gryffindor would be best to tutor me, she knows more spells than those in there 6th year, she is an extremely intelligent witch, and I think she'll be up for the job" Daphne said.

"I will send an owl to her now asking her for it. Do you know her address?" Her father asked, Daphne pondered this for a moment "Sorry father, but I don't. I know for a fact that Harry Potter will, he, her and Weasley are the Gryffindor Golden Trio of Hogwarts afterall, and they're friends." Daphne said, feeling slightly jealous at the fact that Potter could have been in Slytherin, her and Tracey would have made him their friend and made sure to have his house support, and then wrangle Malfoy into the mix, giving them surpreme control over Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter? You want to get help from a close friend of Potter? hmm... this sound useful... you could get tutoring and also create ties with house Potter." Her father said as he began writing a letter asking for Hermione's address, after he was done, his family had to watch as he called the family owl and asked it "Do you know where master Harry Potter lives?" And before the owl could reply a *Crack* was heard and an eld with tennis ball eyes appeared in the corner of the room "Me is knowing of master Harry Potter's living quarters, what is it you wants?" Dobby the house elf asked.

"Ahh, you must be his house elf, my name is John, Lord of House Greengrass, I wish to give this letter to the young heir." Lord Greengrass had recited to the house elf

"I can be doing that for you Lord Greengrassy, just hand me the letter and I shall be the one's to gives it to master Potter." Dobby asked, John had relented to the house elf and with a *crack* he was gone, and John looked to his wife in bewilderment and asked "Did that house elf look mistreated and malnourished to you?" and before a reply could be uttered Daphne interjected "That is to no fault of Potter. Back in second year, Harry had freed the elf from obeying the Malfoy's, and now the elf tries to help Potter, but is not his bonded elf, I only know this from puiecing bits of information from Malfoy back in second year and from what some Hufflepuffs were talking about near the end of this year." This made sense to the two adults in the room.

Mary Greengrass had exited the room to make sure that Astoria was okay after hearing her call for her.

"You seem to know a lot about this Potter" Her father had said with his eyebrows telling her that he believed her to have some kind of crush on her.

"Father, he is a Gryffindor, he is also completely naïve to the female body. He shares a common room with most of his fan club, he doesn't even send a glance in the direction of all the girls that make all the guys heads turn, I mean he has some of what the guys call the hotest Lion's in decades and he doesn't even look at them." Daphne told her father

"Maybe that's because he isn't looking for the girl that everyone desires. Maybe he just wants the girl that wants him for him, and it kind of sounds like Potter isn't a shallow person, he won't fall for someone purely based on looks." Her father replied before a *crack* was heard, they both looked over to Dobby.

"I has delivered the letter and master Potter was interested enough to write two letters, and once you had reads them, I was to relay message." Dobby said, trying not to stumble over his words.

John took the top letter and gave it to his daughter, the second he took himself and sat down and read the letter:

 **"Dear Lord Greengrass,**

 **My name is Harry Potter, and I am writing to enquire everything that you may need. For I too have been entered into the Champions Thunder tournament and would be happy to tell Daphne of all the things I have learnt about the tournament. The location of Hermione J. Granger is obvious to me, as she is sitting next to me at this very moment writing a different letter. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Harry James Potter."**

John looked up from his paper to see his daughter already read hers, it had said that Hermione would be more than happy to teach her, but she had to tutor Harry at the same time, and that was the only requirement. "So… Dobby, what was the message you were to relay?" Asked Daphne

"Master Potter wanted Mister Greengrassy that he and his Grangey were to be spending the remainder of their summer training and also watching the world cup. If you were to meet them there, then Daphne return with them to live with the weasleys for the last week of summer so that they may have a head start on their training." Dobby recited, looking into the sky the entire time to remember each and every sentence.

"Father?" Daphne asked, she knew that she didn't want to spend the last week of summer with the Weasley's but she did know that she wanted a head start on her training. Her father looked at his daughter's expression and knew she would not let him hear the end of it if he did not let her go so he simply said "When is the World Cup?"

"The day after tomorrow." Daphne told her father, knowing that this was probably bad timing to talk about going "Then I will ask Mr Weasley if he does not mind for you to accompany him and his family for the night, tomorrow, the game, then for the three of you to return to the manor, if he so wishes one or two of his children may accompany the three of you here, so that they have less to worry about." John said. Daphne then asked about the ticket. "I was sent two tickets for your mother and I a few weeks ago, you can just use that one." Daphne smiled sweetly at her father and left the room to go pack her things, and then to the library where she'll research this "Champions Thunder"

~ **Granger Residence** ~

"Okay Harry, we've got to talk." Hermione said, facing Harry, trying to look directly into his eyes to show him that she was trying to be serious. Harry just looked at her for a second, put the tv remote down (They were watching Ed, Edd and Eddy) "Okay, sure, what's up Hermione?" He said, trying to hide the awkwardness in his voice.

"Harry... what do you feel for me?" She asked, the need of an answer dancing on her eyes. "I feel a sense of warmth and comfort, when I'm around you I feel like all my problems will disappear with one swift glance at me, like your soul is fixing mine." Harry said, looking Hermione in her beautiful chocolate orbs, appreciating the sense of fairy wings batting in her soul.

"Oh Harry, what does this make us though, I mean, you still think of me as a sister, and I think of you as so much more than that, I want you to be mine, but I'm not sure if you feel the same." Hermione said, her head dropping to be facing the seating of the sofa.

"Look, Hermione." Harry spoke softly, lifting Hermiones face up by her chin "I do think of you as more, but I didn't think that our friendship would still work if we were.. y'know... close... but if you want us to be together, then I'll be happy to oblige. Hermione, will you be mine and go out with me?" Harry said, shining water filling the undersides of Hermiones eyes

"Of course Harry, you big, stupid dufus." Hermione said before Harry pulled her face in to his, their lips inches from each other, and then *CRACK* The moment was interupted by Dobby with replies from the Greengrass', they giggled and began reading them.

~ **Malfoy Manor** ~

Draco was sitting in the library of the manor, reading about offensive and defence spells. He had gotten his letter on Champions Thunder a few days ago and his father told him all about what it was, as he was once entered into it, he did not manage to continue on to the second tournament but he did win Champions Thunder, meeting new lords and heirs, allowing his political power to increase.

"Come Draco, this spell looks deliciously evil, why not learn this one?" Said the horned Malfoy, smiling at him, pointing at different spells in the book, every now and then trying to take his wand but failing each time. Sweat dripping down his brow, he quickly shut the book, his eyes closed. "ahhhh whatssss the problem little Malyfoy? You feeling all frustrated? hehehehe" The Horned Malfoy laughed at Draco, the doors to the library opened and Lucious Malfoy could be seen entering the room, the horned version of Malfoy dissappearing.

"Ah Draco, there you are, I'm glad that you're studying. Champions Thunder is a very tricky competition but with the right skill it can be a great source of redemption and could also increase our family's legacy even more. I am pretty sure that if you win this competition, and make the right connections to the right heirs and lords, we could find that we be the richest family in the magical world. Ancient, Noble and far outranking all other houses. Even Potter." Lucious looked down to his son, patted him on the back, waiting for a response, and noticed that he would not be receiving one "Good talk Draco, we should do this again sometime. But not too soon, don't want to spoil you." Lucious then placed a book in one of the shelves and left the room, his robe billowing behind him.

"My father seems to think that he knows me. Imbecile. How dare he presume to know who I am, when I don't even know who I am. Am I even worthy of the Malfoy name?" Draco hit the desk and silently wept.

"Who am I?!"

~ **The Burrow** ~

Molly had taken Percy, George and Fred to their cousins for the day, Arthur was at work. In the Burrow there was only Ginny and Ron.

"Okay, so if this doesn't work, I'll know that I'll have to try again at some point. If it does work though, it might be a tad strange. I'm using an obedience potion on my sister. I guess it doesn't matter, just means my sister will be more loving and caring towards me and will obey anything I tell her. hehe" Ron said to himself. He had spent the entirety of the morning brewing an obidience potion. Ron had come to the conclution that the way to make himself more of a huge figure in school was to have fans and people that he could control, where Malfoy has most of Slytherin and Harry has his fans, Ron needs his own little followers. If he ever felt like he was in the mood he could also ask for sexual favors.

He had used his wand to transfigure a cup into a carton that looked extremely similar to the carton of 'Sting! Apple juice?' and poured the potion into the carton. He placed it into the fridge, sat on the sofa and began observing his custom made Wizards chess board. Around an hour later, Ginny came back downstairs, completely ignoring Ron. Got a cup, poured she thought was apple juice into the cup and chugged the whole thing.

She wiped her lips and poured herself another cup full and began walking upstairs, she passed Ron and heard him ask her to open the curtains, she didn't want to, but she thought that she might as well since she was standing up, so she opened the curtains. Then he told her to flash him, so she did, thinking he was only her brother, he smiled and said bounce a little, so she did, a little exercise doesn't hurt, he then told her to pull her top back down and continue doing whatever she was doing, so she went back upstairs to finish her Potions homework.

 **End of Chapter 3: A Crack of Dobby**


	4. Confusion On The State

**C** **onquer the** **C** **hampions**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfic.**

 **Written by KiritoTheWolf**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios. I wish to only play in the world she brought to life.**

 **This story is rated M for a reason. Explicit language and mature content will be featured. You have been warned.**

 **AN: This story will be a HarryXHarem. It will not be a Harry is like a God type story, but stranger things will happen. I am currently hald way through the fifth chapter now, so please bare with me.**

 **Chapter 4: Confusion On The State**

The time is 7:46, Harry Potter is out on his morning run, Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book on spells that participants of Champions Thunder should know off by heart, including the rules that Daphne had brought with her, but then decided to wash the dishes from last night.

Ever since Harry has been sleeping at the Granger house and getting up for his runs, Hermione has gotten into the habit of waking up and actually getting out of bed too, putting a washing load on, cleaning the kitchen, doing some revision, and then begin making breakfast before Harry gets home and argues with her on who cooks it. Daphne had been living with them since last night.

She had arrived through Floo, and was greeted by pajama clad Harry and Hermione, Daphne arrived alone, Harry had carried her stuff to Hermione's room and the awkwardness between the Lions and the snake was obvious, but they had tried to get over it through small talk. Hermione was washing the dishes, in really soapy, bubbly water, she was humming a song that her mum used to sing when she was younger.

The creaking of the rickety old stairs could be heard, and then footsteps aiming for the lounge was heard, then they stopped as if looking around the room.

"Daphne, you do know that there is no one to wake up, right?" Hermione asked, gaining the attention of Daphne who then walked over to the kitchen.

"Well, sorry, I thought that Harry was still in bed, and you were down here reading or someth-" Daphen stopped talking mid-sentence as she saw the state at which Hermione was in. She was wearing nothing but a pair of blue panties with yellow symbols of the elements and a pink bra. _"What the fuck? Why the hell is she not wearing her clothes? although dressed like this I can totally see why she is the most sexiest nerd the schools known, at least according to the guys (even in our house). If I had a dick, I would definitely use it to smash in her walls, take both her holes and have her writhing in pleasure, I might even let Harry join, have him take her from behind as she pleasures me from the front..."_ Daphne thought to herself, getting aroused at the idea, Daphne then shook her head _"Shes a girl, what the fuck am I thinking? I mean, sure she's an extremely fuckable looking one, and is really intelligent, she's still a girl!"_ Daphne then stopped shaking her head and looked at Hermione who was giving her a quizzical look "Granger, where are your clothes?"

Hermione looked down at what she was wearing and back at Daphne as if she was a crazy person. "I'm not wearing any."

"Yeah, I can see that, but why aren't you wearing any?!"

"because Harry's gone out for a run, and I thought I'd see no one this morning, I was going to get changed after I vacuumed the front room, you can help me if you'd like to, then I'd get changed and we could talk about what we know about this Champions Thunder?" Hermione asked, squirting a little more Fairy washing up liquid onto her sponge. Daphne nodded her head and went into the front room, picking up any little bits of rubbish or what the Henry hoover may not be able to suck up.

Harry didn't arrive back at the Grangers for an hour.

In that time Daphne had told Hermione about her strange dream she had the other day, about how it seemed that she was older, but and she was in what she could only assume was something like Azkaban, she told Hermione about all of her dream (With the exception of the kiss). Hermione had told her that Harry has been having those dreams too, and its making him really exhausted in the night because he's been having dreams of being Nagini inside an old house killing some night worker.

Once Harry came home the conversation was quickly changed onto the fact that they still hadn't spoken about what strategy to use for Champions Thunder. So they decided to go through the list of winners from the past 8 years.

 **1993- _Lord Tom Glands {Ilvermorny}_**

 **1992- _Heiress Celestial Frey {Beuxbatons}_**

 **1991- _Heir Cedric Diggory {Hogwarts}_**

 **1990- _Heiress Nymphadora Tonks {Hogwarts}_**

 **1989- _Lord Balastuden Krawly {Durmstrang}_**

 **1988- _Heir Barry Kalahan {Ramstorm}_**

 **1987- _Heir Kristoff Krum {Durmstrang}_**

 **1986- _Heir Hanger Torture {Ramstorm}_**

 **1985- _Lord Nexus Scarlet {Ilvermorny}_**

A few of the names on the list seemed to be familliar to Harry, he kind of remembers Lupin telling him about Tonks last year, she was Sirius Black's second cousin or something. She left school the year that Harry left, which so happened to be the year that Charlie left school.

The rest of the day they began learning about dueling, by doing this they discovered that Professor Flitwick was once a duelling champion, and Daphne gave the idea that they could learn to cast spells in a different language so that their opponents would be unprepared for whatever spell you chose to use.

~ **The Burrow** ~ _(The next day)_

Hermione, Daphne and Arthur Weasley had all walked into the living room of the burrow, the warm air breezing past them, warming their entire being. Then a thump could be heard, turning around they could all see Harry on the floor, black soot covering his entire body, coughing at the debris that shot up into his mouth upon entry "I've really got to work on that…" Harry stated as he began getting up off the ground, and brushing himself off.

"You really do Harry, you never know who'll walk through behind you and fall on you." A rather sultry voice was heard coming from in front. Looking up, Harry could see that it was Ginny Weasley, wearing slippers and a bath robe, a gap in the clothing showed that she was only wearing underwear, underwear with "Harry Potter" written on them. She smiled at him, and hugged and said her hi's to everyone, and seemed kind of cold to Daphne, but her father had told her not what to do when she was their so she retreated to the kitchen.

"Right, well Hermione, Daphne. Go up the stairs, on the third floor, there will be a door on the left, open it up, and get settled in. Harry, since you're the only one that's been here you can show them the house, you're sleeping with Ron. Is that okay everyone?" He asked, they looked at his smile, knowing that even though his family wasn't rich, he felt like he was the richest man in the world "That's perfect Mr Weasley." Arthur had given them a smile, a nod, then made his way into the kitchen to see his wife.

Harry had then lead the way up the creaking stairs, taking one step at a time, two whole flights, but they finally found the room on the third floor, Harry kept the door open for the two to walk in,then proceeded to dust themselves off, then sitting on the bed, since they were both wearing skirts they had ridden up. Harry coincidentally sat on the chair facing them. It took him a second before he could look neutral, and that he couldn't see Daphne's dark green thong, or Hermiones red love heart panties, the blood rushing to his groin was momentarily stopped by his control over his will. He also made a mental reminder to get the girls something that reminds him of this moment, to tease them, and make a private joke without them knowing the punchline.

"Okay, so how are we going to train now? it would be weird to do so here, I mean all of us with books out, they'd want to know what was up." Asked Daphne.

"It's rather simple, since we are now in the Weasley's house, a wizarding residence, we are now able to use our knowledge that we had gathered and apply it to practical use, meaning that we can actually try and use the spells that we've been researching, as long as we're still on Weasley grounds." Hermione answered Daphne's question.

"That is a good point, but wouldn't asking someone like Ron or the twins to help be a good thing? more bodies to help practice against but also more eyes to notice your mistakes." Harry retorted.

"I guess that would make sense, I mean we can obviously get Ron to join, but not sure if the Twins would take it seriously." Hermione said back, she then got up off the bed and opened up her trunk, to show a folded parchment, once she opened it up, it showed a list of people that could possibly also be entered into the tournament. It was easy to narrow down the list incredibly in an instant by narrowing it down to Lords/Ladies and Heirs/Heiress to Ancient or Noble Houses. It repulsed everyone that there would be a slight chance that Draco Malfoy could be in the contest.

"Kids, dinner's ready!" Shouted Molly Weasley

"Look's like that's the only action you're going to get from us Harry." Hermione and Daphne said almost in sinc as they both left the room. Harry soon made his way downstairs. The only seat available to him was the one between Ginny and Ron. Ron was sitting next to Hermione.

( _ **!INCESTUOUS SMUT WARNING!**_ ) Please skip if this is not something you want to read.

Half way through the dinner, Ginny had placed her hand on Harry's thigh, and eventually began gliding her rather teasing hand from his knee and crawled it's way up, just stopping before brushing his crouch, she was talking to Remus about not returning this year in school to teach, but her hands under the table were doing so much more than simply resting on Harry's thigh, she had moved her hands from his thighs to his crouch, to which she had applied pressure and began rubbing until it was at half mast, all this she was talking with Remus, Harry didn't know what she was doing, but he knew that he liked it quiet a lot, and wondered if Hermione or Daphne would do this to him later.

After finishing talking she said she thinks she dropped her fork and went under the table, performed the 'Petrificus totalus' spell on Harry's face so that he couldn't show what was happening, she pulled the front of his trousers and boxer's down so that she could fish out his dick, and as soon as she saw it she began pumping it, licking it and fondling his balls underneath, once she felt he was hard enough, she plopped it into her mouth.

Above the table, Hermione sent a glance towards Harry and saw that his gaze did not move from the clock, nor did anything. She saw that Ginny was missing, and due to her suspicions of Love Potions keyed to Ron ( **AN: Which she would still be under except that the kiss with Harry broke the potions spell** ), she then had the thought that it was maybe Ginny, she was only a seat away from Harry, but she couldn't exactly check from this distance, so she two went under the table, knowing that she wouldn't need a reason.

Everyone was interacting with other people, it kind of surprised her that Daphne was in a deep conversation with Arthur about how he can try to bring his family back into a seat of power, and reclaim the title of Ancient and Noble, once under the table she looked around and saw that Ron was putting potatoes into his pockets, and when she looked just past Ron's legs, she saw Ginny, with Harry's dick in her mouth, she cast a silencing spell on the bottom of the table and crawled over to Ginny and slapped her across the face, a red mark appearing in its place.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you fucking slut?! Shouted Hermione pointing her wand at the ginger

Ginny's eyes looked over to Hermione, shocked that she was watching her and angry that she slapper her, then slowly drew her head back, and with a pop, Harry's dick had escaped her throat and she was facing Hermione, pumping Harry's dick the entire time, rubbing her saliva and his precum over his dick, pumping faster and faster.

"What does it look like Granger? I'm pleasuring my boyfriend, now go do the same to Ron, I know he'll love it." Ginny said with a wink and smirk, she then turned away from Hermione and was about to put Harrys dick back into her mouth until she was pulled back by her hair, facing Hermione. "Firstly, I'm not sure what you've been eating but it must make you delusional because Harry is actually dating me, bitch. Secondly, Ron is an eating creature that I would happily label as a brother. Get off my boyfriend now, or I'll make you do something you'll hate." Hermione said, moving closer to both her and Harry's dick.

"Just because you're going out doesn't mean anything. Harry loves me. Said so himself." Ginny said, she turned around and was about to put Harry's dick into her mouth before Hermione casted a momentarily paralysing spell, Ron felt his trousers being played with, his penis being flopped out of his trousers and into the clasping hand of a rather feminine person, Ron looked to his left and saw that Ginny wasn't there, and probably guessed that Harry looked so stiff was because she was handling his stiffy, he looked to his right and saw that Hermione wasn't in her seat, and knew that she was under the table, pleasuring him. Like a good bitch. "The love potions are working" He said under his breath, putting a fork of chicken into his mouth.

Underneath the table, Hermione was looking at Harry's cock, looking at the thing she knew could bring her so much pleasure, but she didn't feel like the two of them were ready for this kind of thing yet, Harry didn't even know all that much about sex.

Hermione casted a cleaning charm on Harry's dick to get rid of Ginny's germs and his precum, and began pumping his dick, extremely slowly, she felt him thrust into her hand, she got the message. He wanted her to go faster, so she did. She looked to her left and saw Ginny sucking on Ron's cock, her head bouncing up and down, her hand pinching her nipple through her top, and the other pumping whatever cock wouldn't fit in her mouth.

So after she saw her first drop of precum release from Harry's cock, being a curious girl, she licked it off, and although it tasted salty, it also tasted like dreams, so Hermione began licking all of Harry's cock, which she would say measured around 6inches and a bit, she licked it, nipped at its sides, and then licked up the side of his dick, slowly trailing upwards then put him into her mouth and began moving her head up and down, making sure not to bang her head on the table, she used both her hands to pleasure Harry's remaining dick and sped her pace up, she was almost a blur.

A few moments later, Harry had made a silent grunt, only audible to Ron, and Tonks, but she probably brushed it off, but Ron knew better, he knew that he had just finished in his sister's mouth, and then Harry was able to move again, then movement could be heard... and Hermione appeared next to Ron.

Hermione. Was. Sitting. Next. To. Him…

Then who the fuck was under the table?! That thought was momentarily halted as he began cumming into the orifice his dick was currently in, then after a few seconds, Ginny appeared above the table, with a little sticky white fluid, on the corner of her mouth, which she had quickly wiped and put into her mouth, and then began a conversation with everyone else on the table.

His baby sister just blew him off. He knew that the obidience potion was powerful, but enough to make her suck him off? And why the fuck did the love potion not work for Hermione? That was her job, her mouth was his to fuck.

Before going to bed, Harry went in to the girls room, to say goodnight, Hermione pushed him into the chair from earlier, the two girls sitting across from him, and both girls began explaining the human anatomy, both slowly undressing and comparing bodies.

The next day everyone was woken early by Mr Weasley, Harry got dressed and went to check in on the girls, Ron was apparently feeling sick, and will probably take a while to get dressed. So on his way to the girl's room, he saw Ginny get out of bed naked, bending over to pull up her panties, wiggling her rather round ass the entire time, Harry took a moment to notice that her Vagina wasn't as pink as Hermione's was, but it was also more hairier than even Daphne's was. Her arse was much more plump than the two's were, and he thought that the freckles were something that really made her arse looking like it could be eaten, Harry thought to himself.

Pushing the door to their room open, Harry saw Daphne pull a sleeveless top on, no bra, she had found that she hated wearing one, and Hermione taught her a spell that lasts for a week that can be used in replacement of a bra.

She had also taught her a spell that censors all areas that you may not wished to be revealed through clothing, such as hard nipples, vagina (for when you're wearing a thong or G-string, both girls had their tops on, and had the censor spell in place, and so they gave Harry choice of underwear, he chose two G-strings for the girls(Last night, the three of them came to the conclusion that they would be spending more time together and so they might as well be in a three way relationship) "You manage to not get flustered, or keep them on all day, I'll treat you both later." Harry had promised, and with that, they left their room, met up with the Weasleys in the living room, picked up a rucksack each and began their trek out into the world.

On their journey Hermione and Daphne found themselves cursing under their breath due to how cold it was, Harry chuckling to himself the entire time. They had past the Lovegood's house, which read a sign "Gone Crumplehorned Snorkack hunting", and soon met up with an Amos Diggory, who was a friend of Arthur Weasley, and down from the tree behind him came his son Cedric, who sent dashing smile in the direction of Daphne, Hermione and Ginny.

The latter of course entered a fit of giggles. Whereas Daphne and Hermione sent Harry a look as if to say "We're yours, don't worry." And so they continued on their way to the game, Harry asked what it was like for Cedric to be in Champions Thunder, and he began telling him a story of how one of his opponents in a duelling round was actually a half giant like Hagrid that was even more human than Hagrid and was even smarter than most wizards, but the exception was that he had all the abilities of a giant, meaning you had to use powerful spells against him in order for him to be even affected by the, soon they had found the dirty old boot that the others said was a portkey and appeared at the game.

A few hours later, they had set up the tent, assigned rooms, and had unpacked for a single night's stay. Molly had given 5 galleons to each of the children, and gave Harry a bag full, then the children were told they had half an hour till they were to meet and proceed to the stadium.

Walking all over the place and ran into a man with short blonde hair, mornign shade and looked to be even bigger than Hagrid in both height and definelty weight, who was selling a sword made of a metal so rare, that it had only been made once, and comes from ancient times, the sword was made of Gronkle-iron; it had came from a land where dragon's once thrived. Harry had purchased the sword for G15, then he went on to buy omniloculars for Ron, and Ginny and the rest of the gang; then bought self-cleaning underwear for the girls, after being told that they can change shape, very resistant, and can be readjusted to fit any girl, so that they could potentially be worn all the time, have a single pair of underwear for six months, because that's when the spell runs out.

Harry then met up with the Weasleys and began the climb of the stadium. They ran into the Malfoy's in the top box, Malfoy had obviously made a snide remark regarding the company the Weasley's keep, and how they probably had to use all of their life saving's in order to get the seats, to which his father had stopped his motor mouth, telling his putrid spawn of a child that it was futile to tell the ginger wizards of how low they were in the pureblood foodchain, Narcissa herself, was just looking at the way Harry was standing in front of both Hermione, Ginny and a girl hidden to all three of the Malfoy's by the lurching figure of the youngest Weasley boy who seemed to be analysing the entire situation and looked around the room, as if looking for possible escape routes, weapons and surfaces to throw Draco up against.

Looking back over to the Potter boy, she could tell why Draco would be jealous of him, he had the looks, the money, fame and political power to do what ever he wished, and the magic radiated off him, was easily moistening her pussy, although she was forbidden by the family magic to wear underwear, she was easily able to hide her naked form through the use of thick woolen robes, but with every lingering look on the boy, her womanhood just tingled with pleasure and liquid seemed to be leaking from her, she then turned her attention to the Weasley girl and saw that she too was getting wet, and since she was wearing robes, it was only visible due to the fact that the liquid could be seen shimmering down her leg, but the Granger girl, well it definitely looked like she was enjoying the boys presence, and he wasn't even doing anything, just standing their, radiating some of his magic to ward Lucius away.

Narcissa found amusement in this and followed her husband as he moved their son away from his object of jealousy and entertainment, it had become a growing worry to her how lately her precious boy seemed to be distracted, she would find him in some room of the manor alone, shouting at himself, crying, weeping, smashing something or training and shouting his spells.

Then the Weasleys, including Harry, Hermione and Daphne, had all sat down in their seats to watch the highly anticipated game of the year. Out came the dancing Veela, and they seemed to entrance everyone in the stands.

Looking around, Hermione and Daphne could see all of the Weasley men have tiny hard on's, Ginny and Molly lightly touching their crouches through their robes, but when they looked towards Harry's crouch they saw no such reaction, so being happy that he did not get aroused by the Veela, they too had looked at the dancing enchantress' and were slightly ashamed of themselves when they felt there nipples get hard, their assholes relax and their pussy lips retracting, they looked at Harry and saw that he was giving them a look, when looking directly into his eyes, they could see that he was actually sending tiny waves of power in their direction, making them realize that it was Harry turning them on, rather than the Veela (AN: It may not be completely Harry that is controlling his magic *Wink-wink*).

Then they watched as Gold rained from the sky.

Watching the game was rather interesting to Harry, he had never seen another game of quidditch, with the exception of the school's teams, and was amazed with the speed, agility and co-operation each team seemed to have, watching the game Harry had to use his magic focused onto his eyes to see in 'normal speed' what each member of the team was doing, and by doing so he could see slight flickers of gold, then it was gone, he saw the Irish smack a few points, then the Bulgarians, he was able to see the expressions and calculating looks they all gave the object of their focus and knew from experience what they would do.

He then allowed his eyes to zoom in on the Seekers, to see how they work out on a pro-game.

He saw their skills and recorded them to add to his memory, he would remind himself later, that once Hermione had helped him build his mind palace to create a folder with information on the quidditch match. It wasn't long till Victor Krum had caught the snitch, allowing the Bulgarian team to win. The game was over. The Irish had lost to the Bulgarian team. Ron cheered and an exchange of money occurred between the Twins and Bagman.

Back at the tent Ron was preaching and boasting of the ability and skill that was Krum, how much of a legend he was, of course the twins had to make some kind of teasing remark about him being gay, which made Ron's face turn as red as a tomato, and his fist tighten, to which he would shout about him not being gay, and that he suspects the twins of being so, as they were practically the same person so it shouldn't matter what they did to the other, then he finished off with

"Even if I was gay, I could please my partner more than you, have you seen me? My dick is huge!" to which Ginny would giggle about, and glance at his penis, knowing how moderately average it was, although on the inside she was screaming at herself, she knew that she had sucked Ron off, she knew that she had felt some kind of affection towards him now, but she did not like him in that way, she liked Harry, especially after seeing how amazing he looked and tasted.

She knew Hermione had used some kind of spell on her, then entered her mind, being a pureblood she had some training in occlumency, but it seemed Hermione had easily smashed through her defenses and proceeded to plant commands into her mind.

Harry and his girls however, were inside the female's compartment, both girls continuing to wear the G-strings the girls then gave Harry pleading looks. "Harry, we've been good girls." he chuckled at them and began moving closer "Yeah, we've been wearing these infernal things all day" Daphne nodded at what Hermione was sating and looked to Harry "Even though it's so bloody cold."

"We should be able to take them off now." Hermione reasoned.

"Or at least get a present like you promised." Daphne said, reminding him why they were still wearing them.

"Okay girls, you get your wish. You're allowed to take them off, but you have to put these on." Harry said, giving them the panties he bought earlier. "They're self-cleaning, customisable, self adjusting, very durable so you can wear them all the time, and they can look like anything, one pair of panties for the rest of your lives... well technically the next 6 months but same shit different smell, right?" The girls took the panties and took the G-strings off and put the new panties on and gasped in relief.

"Fuck yeah"

"So how does the custom thing work?"

"I think all you have to will your magic to do it."

With that Hermione lifted her skirt, to show the plain white panties, she had a concentrated look on her face, the panties glew yellow, and in a second they looked like dark blue lacy underwear with straps running down her legs "They can become any type of underwear, cool" and then she let go of her skirt, Daphne soon followed only to show the other two that she had turned her pair into a dark green thong from earlier. The girls didn't notice, but Harry had vanished the G-strings into his trunk.

"What? I enjoy wearing this type of underwear. It's comfy and relaxing." Daphne siad, trying to justify her reason of underwear. Hermione just smiled at her and changer underwear into some red panties with yellow lightning bolts. Making Harry chuckle and kiss her and Daphne.

And then a bang sound could be heard from outside the tent, when the trio went to investigate they saw a masked Deatheater lifting Fred into the air and threw him into the nearby bed frame. Then blasted Ron with a statue spell, then transported George above the tent outside, this was known because he had fell through the top, creating a rip.

Harry had ran towards the figure but was frozen with a paralyzing spell, Daphne then used a cloaking spell, but the Deatheater seemed to notice this, so half way through the spell's activation she too, was frozen and then turned completely invisible, Hermione had then thrown stunners and cutters in the direction of the Deatheater, this seemed to piss him off.

~ **On the other side of the stadium** ~

"So we are to be married?" Krum asked

"Non. You are to be married if we are unable to find Fleur a suitable suitor." Monsieur Delacour had stated to Victor

"I am not a suitable match, for the pretty blonde?" Asked Victor.

"Non, ze two of you, are not in love." Replied Monsieur Delacour.

"I do not see a problem with this, you are a respectable man, I am a celebrity, she is a pretty blonde, I do not see the problem with it." Krum stated. "My father is a member of the Bulgarian Ministry, a high chancellor, my mother is a teacher of Durmstang, my older brother is a world class duellist, and I am an international quidditch player. I'm still in school. There is no one more suited for me sir." Krum said, getting closer to Jean's face.

All while this was happening, Fleur had been eavesdropping, hoping to hear some positive news, she was not, however prepared to hear the man talk about getting married in such a monotone voice, by hearing the man speak about not caring to drop the contract it had allowed the tears that she had thought were gone to return with a vengence, she then turned in the opposite not caring about her shouting father and an older sounding krum so she ran off into the direction of her sister, to tell her the crappy news, but she was then stopped by the sudden sound of screams.

"Mama! Papa! Fleur!" Shouted the tiny form of 12-year-old Gabriele

"Gabby!" Shouted Fleur chasing after the masked cloaked figure that had stolen her sister

"HARRY!" Shouted a bushy haired brunette

"HERMIONE!" Shouted a tall handsome boy with streak black hair and glasses.

 **AN:/ So what do you think of the story so far? Anything you want me to add? R &R PM etc…**

 **AN:/2 There are slight alterations to this chapter, and I hope that you all are okay with the new edits to the story so far.**

 **End of Chapter 4: Confusion On The State.**

 **Post Message- I want to edit my story in bulk chapters at a time, so it may be a while before I update again, so in the mean time feel free to read my other stories "Living The Impossible Truth" and "Last of The Masters" Both have stroy arcs that will be heading in a dark place soon. The story just needs some fine tuning.**


	5. Battle on The Grounds

**C** **onquer the** **C** **hampions**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfic.**

 **Written by KiritoTheWolf**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios. I wish to only play in the world she brought to life.**

 **This story is rated M for a reason. Explicit language and mature content will be featured. You have been warned.**

 **AN: In this chapter we see a glimpse of how experienced the person Harry becomes in his sleep truly is. And we get a tiny bit of a backstory for Daphne ;)**

 **Chapter 5: Battle on the Grounds**

The blood was pumping through his body, no rational thoughts were passing through his mind, the adrenaline zooming through his body.

These people had stolen his love, he didn't want nothing to happen to her, she was one of the only people to not try to get close to him due to his fame, she was there for him when he was feeling down, and she had tried her best to keep him cheery and solve any problems that may have occurred that year. There were about eight of them, all of them wearing thick long black cloaks, and wearing bronze coloured masks.

One of them had a long staff type wand with a serpent on the top, he seemed to be the one that was holding up three people; Hermione, a red head that looked like Susan Bones, the niece of the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and also her only living relative, so that must have been why they were taking her, to use Susan as bait is probably the best decision to make in terms of black mail and manipulation.

The next was a young girl, who looked to be around 12, wearing a pretty silvery dress, blonde locks, and unmistakable face, for a twelve-year-old, she seemed very pretty, Harry thought that the only purpose they sought after this girl, was to either sell on some black market.

Harry ran a few meters, trying to think of the best spells to use, because if he was going to get in trouble for using underaged wizardry then he might as well make sure that they were the most effective, because he was pretty damn sure that an expelliarmus would not work.

That's when he felt it, in the back of his mind... a voice, a cold and mature one.

One that seemed to hold its own power, a power that seem to radiate confidence. " _Harry, please let your consciousness step aside and allow me to take over, I know you don't know who I am, but you have been entering my body, please, let me help you save your 'Mione, otherwise she might die._ " The voice said, the chilliness and the weight of what he was saying felt like heavy bricks had landed on his back, and Harry lost his footing, tripping and sliding on the ground. " _Harry, let me take over!_ " The voice spoke again.

Harry sighed "Fine. Save Hermione.", he somehow felt the voice nod, and he felt his entire body clench for a moment, all of his muscle momentarily paralysed. Then it all relaxed, it was all over in a moment, and Harry could feel his body stand up, he looked at where he had just came from and saw that a tall Blonde standing at just about 5"11 was running towards them, sending bright blue spells towards the wizards Harry somehow now knew were Deatheaters, the followers of Voldemort, and the beautiful blonde girl was Heiress Fleur Delacour, who was a veela.

Harry turned to face the Deatheaters and looked up into the sky and shouted a spell, and out of his wand came a bright orange ball that shot up until it hit the clouds, opening up what looked like a hole in the sky. Harry then began running towards the Deatheaters who seemed to be aiming for the forest. " _Must stop them. If they enter the forest then my duelling advantage will be gone. Can't let them gain cover against us._ " Harry then felt magic travelling from his core to his eyes, glazing over a misty purpled field clouded his vision, allowing him to see the flow of magic in the area. Harry then raised his wand at the edge of the forest and thought of a spell, the incantation echoing on the inside of Harry's mind.

A yellow shield erected itself from the ground, two of the Deatheaters ran into it and seemed to burn into non existence ( **AN: Think about a smaller version of the shield used in Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part Two, that seemed to just disintegrate the Deatheaters that tried to pass through** ) The Deatheaters stopped in their tracks and turned to face Harry and the blonde girl who had just caught up with him.

Fleur had already came to the conclusion that Harry was on the good side, considering how he ran after the masked guys when they took her Gabrielle, she then assumed that one of the girls in the air was a sister to him or maybe a cousin. She decided to stick next to him, hoping that the two of them had the ability to defeat the six remaining masked figures.

Five of the six figures then began firing spells towards the duo, and they retaliated by deflecting the spells or returning them, and sending in some of their own. It had shocked Fleur that this wizard next to her was able to return the Avada kadavra back at their opponents or even deflect it. His eyes were a dark green, almost black, his hair seemed to steadily grow, and his magic seemed to flow effortlessly from him. It was almost as if he had completely finished the trimester periods of magic puberty.

Sizzling.

Fleur noticed that by being distracted by this man next to her that one of the masked wizards had managed to send a spell towards her that singed parts of her golden hair. This had not made her happy, so Fleur began shouting and firing spells towards them, casting in french and also making sure to use some spells that only a veela would know, that way they couldn't deflect them. "La malédiction de vol!" she shouted, and from her wand came a purple hand that pushed them closer towards the yellow shield that seemed to still be standing.

Harry looked to Fleur, and smirked. Looking at the Deatheaters one thought could be heard in Harry's head " _Watch this, the irony will be too pure._ " and Harry pointed his wand at their chests and whispered "serpentes ligare" and then their robes began becoming tighter, cutting circulation and restricting movement, then he began shooting stunners and slicers towards them.

The two soon began only using basic dueling spells, noticing how well their opponents adapted. The Deatheaters used a protego and dispersed their clothing (Keeping their masks on) and replaced their bodies with new clothing formed from what looked like shadows. They then began sending more sickly green coloured spells towards the children, dark purple spells sometimes thrown into the mix.

The being in control of Harry's body was able to manoeuvre itself around the spells, deflecting them using a spell that Harry forgot the second it was cast, and would throw them back using the same method. Panicking, Fleur summoned a protego, blocked a purple spell, turned the protego onto its x-axis and sent the blue disk flying towards the enemies. Cutting of one of their hands. Harry saw the move that seemed to inspire him, he then transfigured the grass into pointed spikes, and tried to move forward, indicating for Fleur to follow, understanding that the mans idea was to get them to go into the yellow shield. A blinding yellow light could be seen as yet another man entered the yellow shield, the sound of screaming and smoke could be seen. The deatheaters then combined their wands together (not including the one keeping the girls up) and out came a serpent like fiend fyre. Fleur immidiately threw up a protego with a curve and grabbed Harry into it so that they could hide from the fire that began seeping around them.

Fleur looked to Harry, hoping that he knew how they could get out of the situation, but all he did was look into his eyes, and she into his. She could have sworn that there was a golden flicker in his eye, and they began leaning closer to one another.

But just as their lips were about to touch, Harry moved away, a flicker was in the sky, a flicker from the hole he had created, and out of it came a single ball of light, a ball of light that had landed between the two. Once the blinding light had calmed down, in its place was a tall man, with pale skin, white hair, red eyes and slight fangs poking through from his upper lip, he was wearing a black suit with an Auror Grade wand holster and a gauntlet.

He looked to the two, and with a dark monotone voice asked what the problem was.

Harry replied with dark serpents, the man seemed to smile and chuckled.

"Cute. The names Nex. Now lets go." And that was all the man said before he jumped out from the protego, and instantly got hit with three green spells, that knocked him back abit, he got up laughing about how stupid the mortals have become as of late. Harry looked to Fleur, grabbed her by the arm which began to glow golden, and pulled her out of the protego and began firing spiked blades of grass at the Deatheaters.

Once he let go of Fleur she felt a spark of electricity where his hand once was, and a small golden print on her arm, Fleur was yet again brought back into reality by something from the battle, this time it was the laughing of Nex. Fleur then began sending her defualt blue veela spells.

So the three of them began firing spells at the four Deatheaters able to fight. The one that had lost their hand had picked up their wand with their other hand and joined in on the fiend fyre. Sometime when they were hiding behind the protego one of the Deatheaters had cauterised the wound, leaving pink skin of a stump where his hand once was.

Nex began moving towards the Deatheaters, only being pushed back by the killing curse, and not slumping to the ground dead. Harry then followed him, deflecting the spells into the ground in front of him, whilst Fleur stayed in her position and continued to fire her blue spells.

The Deatheaters began feeling petrified, they were duelling against people who had blocked off their path using a vaporising shield spell, and could deflect their most dangerous spells. Who seemed to be pretty intelligent and creative in duels. Had killed of three of them, chopped of the hand to one of them, and still continued to fight them. "What should we do Malfoy? Our spells no longer work on them? The Aurors will be here any second now!" Shouted Nott to the one holding the girls in the air.

"They're still human. Let's see some blood!" Malfoy shouted to the other deatheaters, who cheered in his command, so they began shooting slicers and hexes towards them, momentarily stopping them in their tracks.

Nex looked at the Deatheaters, his bright red eyes glowing in lust, he lifted up his top lip, and revealed the full length of his snow white fangs. He licked his lips, his muscles grew in size and his white hair grew slightly, he bent down a little "I enjoy the feeling of death you give me, it one of the only reminders I'm alive, I think I'll thank you by making this quick." He said before pressing on the ground, firing himself towards the masked scum, leaving fern icicle patterns all over the ground.

Speeding towards the deatheaters, Nex spun and kicked two of them in the mouths, the sound of jaws breaking being heard, then as he spun vertically in the air, and landed on the two of them, and then slid his leg underneath the deatheater with one hand, sending him onto his back, Nex jumped on top of him, sending a petrificus totalus to the one holding the girls, looked to the wizard he had just jumped on, and saw that blood began spewing from his mouth, Nex slowly lowered his body to smell the blood, and he could smell the pureness of the magic that resided within it.

He then showed his fangs to the one handed wizard and penetrated his neck using his icy blades, the wizard then began screaming, which soon came to a stop as his entire body became a light shade of blue, and the hairs on his body became sprinkled with frost.

Nex then stood up, and turned around and saw as Harry somehow sped his way over to where Nex was and caught all of the girls from falling from the air, and placing their unconscious bodies onto the ground.

He then stood up and looked at the frozen Deatheater who had the cane, the one who seemed to be in charge yet for some reason never took part in the action. He removed his mask, which turned into shadows upon release to show Lucius Malfoy, looking rather smug in his frozen form. Harry punched him in the face, an audiable crunch being heard and blood dribbling down from his nostril and whispered "You've doomed yourself. And your son."

Lucious Malfoy, then used his magic to burn through the ice cacoon he was trapped in and shot a avada kedavra in their direction.

Harry heard the the sound of evil screams and saw from the corner of his eye the wicked green spell and could tell that it was heading towards Fleur who was kneeling with his Hermione.

Harry raised his hands at the spell and shouted in his mind "DESINO!" and a pure white colouring expanded from Harry's very core, and just as the spell was about to hit Fleur it had shrunk out of existence, and a gold wave of pleasure had been released into the iris' of Fleur's eyes, she didn't know this was happening, and Lucius fell to the floor like a lump. The yellow shield now vanishing from sight.

It was only a few moments later that a crack of a twig form inside the forest was heard drawing the attention from Harry and Fleur who were trying to raise their wounded friends, who did not arise from their sleep, and then a shout could be heard "mort morder" and then, in the sky, was something Harry had only seen in a dream. The dark mark. It was within a second that a crack was heard, Harry had tackled Fleur to the ground as a group of wizards surrounded them sending very dangerous spells towards them, Nex's instinct kicked him, sending him into the air when the spells were shot.

"Stop this! Stop this right now! These kids did not do it! This is Harry Potter, why on earth would he summon the dark mark?!" Shouted Arthur Weasley, exiting the ring of Ministry officials and Aurors. Nex landed on the ground, momentarily gaining the stunned attention of the gathered wizard folk.

"Then how would you describe the situation Weasley? That the dark mark just summoned itself?!" Asked a very powerful sounding woman who stepped forward to reveal herself as Madame Bones, Head of the DMLE.

In the back of Harry's head, he could feel himself slowly regaining control of his body, the voice now becoming strong again " _Thank you for trusting me with your body Harry, I know you don't know who I am, but the next time I have to do something like this... I hope you know more about who you truly are than right now. Take Care Harry Potter..._ " and with that the presence in his mind vanished and Harry finally felt comfortable moving. "I don't think you understand m'am, look over there. That's Lucius Malfoy, he was the one who orcastrated this entire thing, and by his sides are other Deatheaters." Harry stated, using the one sentence that made everyone pale and wish that this night had not happened.

"Potter, that is absolutely ludicrous, now silent as I-" She looked towards the three girls laying on the floor unconscious and ran towards Susan, bent down and held her close to her chest and spun her head around to face Nex. "Who did this?"

Nex looked at the aged woman and could sense her relationship with her niece and the emotions going through her. "Madame Bones, the people reliable for doing this to the three of those girls are laying on the ground behind you. There were originally eight of them, but some of them had somehow dissapeared like magic." Nex said. Madame Bones stood up and ordered her men to arrest the four robed men, including Malfoy.

"Excuse me Madame Bones! But that is Lucius Malfoy, he is a lord of his house and should be respected like one, uncuff him this instant!" Demanded Minister Fudge, but Madame Bones merely scowled at him, and her men keyed themselves to the prison cells of the DMLE.

The next thing that happened was medics arived on the scene and revived everyone.

~ **Two Days Later** ~

Inside of Greengrass Manor at the moment were Lord and Lady Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Ronald Weasley and Nymthadora Tonks. Tonks had been assigned to look over both Harry and Susan until she is told otherwise.

Before Fleur left to return herself and Gabrielle to their family, Fleur had whispered into Susan's ear "You now owe Harry a life debt." to which she sneakily replied with "Well I hope he fancies me and my red muffin" Fleur just smiked at her and left. Later that night Susan told her aunt about her relationship to Potter and she allowed her to stay with the boy at all times as long as they had a guardian.

Once they had arrived at Greengrass manor, they had begun duel practice, by which point they had to spill the beans to all of them, and in so found out that Tonks really had won Champions Thunder, but for some reason she wouldn't tell them what happens nor did she tell them about how she won. Buzz kill.

Walking down the hall way towards the library that the rest of the gang were currently residing in, Daphne and Susan made their way to it, the envelope soon activating its portkey and sending them to the Lord Anglo-Terra. They had decided to change into something more formal and so on their way back decided to have a little chat.

"Does it ever feel weird to you? I mean you've been with Potter and Granger for almost a week now, does it ever feel strange to you how different they seem from when we're at school?" Susan asked, trying to hide her face the whole time "They seem so much more nicer than what everyone makes them out to be, and Harry seems to be even more interesting and powerful than even the rumours told." Susan said, a rather noticable blush creeping along her face.

Daphne just smiled down at the girl, and began to speak, but the room around her began to spin and she felt like she was falling, falling into a pit. She closed her eyes, not wanting to know what happened to her. Then she heard the sound of a loud banging sound.

"This court has gathered here today to discuss the imprisonment of one Daphne Greengrass. Reason? She had taken her sisters position, who was going to go straight to prison without trial due to aiding and assisting. Since 19 year old Daphne had been so honourable with her voluntering to take her sisters place, we have decided to give her a trial. The Crime?" The Man in the ministers place asked.

A short, stout woman in pink stood up, holding a parchment of paper. "Young Astoria Greengrass has commited the following crimes. Married a convicted Deatheater known as Draco Malfoy. Played a part in the death of one Albus Dumbledore. Assisted assault on Ministry back in '97 and the burning of the Weasley Burrow. She has committed multiple accounts of murder within the Battle of Hogwarts, no matter what side she claimed to be on, she still committed the crimes. The beginning phases of the dark mark has also been found on her upper left arm." The woman giggled to herself and sat down.

Daphne could feel herself shaking where she stood, had Astoria done all that? What were these dates and names? '97? As in 1997? but that was impossible, the time was 1994, so this couldn't be real. The man who seemed to be minister of this hall stood and stared at Daphne. "Since the sentence given to Astoria was going to be the veil. We have decided since you are not Astoria, that we would sentence you... Life in Azkaban.

In Dark Block B. Good luck living Miss Greengrass, may your hope never die!" Daphne then felt tears fall down her cheeks, her body being dragged backwards into a huge black cloth. She heard the crack of apparation, she then felt her feet scrap against the ground, then she was hit in the head, and awoke in a cell. On a pile of rags, looking around, she saw that her cell had another person, an older looking Hermione who frowned when she saw Daphne and told her to fuck off and hit her in the head, her body falling to the ground, and with a thud returned to her normal body.

"Daph?" She heard susan call, she looked up at her, regained her balance, and continued walking, saying she was fine and entered the library, to see Hermione and Tonks talking about something in a book and Harry and Ron playing wizards chess.

"We have two minutes before our conversation with man himself." Harry said, quoickly looking up at the girls who had just entered the room before returning his gaze back to the game and moving his knight.

"It's going to be one interesting year, isn't it?"

"Yes, me and Harry participating in Champions Thunder, whilst our school participates in the Triwizard Tournament."

"At least we'll be able to get to know Fleur better."

"Not sure if that's best if I'm honest. She is a veela, a very pretty one too, she could just take in Harry's attention and leave his three girlfriends in the dust."

"Daph… He has three girlfriends… He's not going to be able to let us go. Especially not without a fight"

They then entered the room containing the other members of their growing team.

"You ready?" Harry asked, his hand interlocked with Hermione, his foot rapidly tapping the floor and fingers shaking, even whilst being enveloped by Hermione's velvet hands.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The parchment began to glow

"Then let's go!"

And with a flash, they had disappeared from the room, leaving nought, but a scarf with lightning bolts on.

 **AN: And now begins an interesting School Year!**

 **End of Chapter 5: Battle on The Grounds**


	6. Daydreams and Harems!

**C** **onquer the** **Champions**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfic.**

 **Written by KiritoTheWolf**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios. I wish to only play in the world she brought to life.**

 **This story is rated M for a reason. Explicit language and mature content will be featured. You have been warned.**

 **AN: Really in the need of a Beta reader… Any voluteers as tribute? (Just PM me if you're interested)**

 **Chapter 6: Dreams and Harems!**

Popping back into the world, after a meeting that was a big eye opener for the group.

Harry and Daphne had just been told that they may have to kill someone in the tournament, that had made them pale, Daphne had never killed in her life, and the only thing that Harry had ever killed was an estranged form of Quirrelmort, the Basilisk, and the shade of Riddle, he hasn't killed anyone of innocence! And they had to sit their whilst there friends were told what they were to do.

While everyone sat and listened to Lord Terra-Anglorum, Ronald Weasley had sat and listened to the gory events that were to happen to his friend and that _snake_ and the kind of fame that they would receive in the wizarding world, they were told that due to the tournament having such a powerful impact on one's life, the tournament had even more of a reputation than the triwizard tournament, but only because it was a level 2 whereas Champions Thunder is a level 6.

The group had left, but Ron had stayed behind, he wanted to know a little more about the tournament, he wanted to know if he could be in it. but he appeared just a second after the group did, it was as if he had left just a second after they did, rather than the five minutes he had stayed.

"So… what now?" Susan asked. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders "Well I think that it would be best for us if me and Harry got some training in, I mean if this tournament is as dangerous as both Tonks and the Lord say... then we best get our butts into gear." Harry agreed, Hermione said that she'd go check out some old strategies in the library, with Susan agreeing with doing the same just after. Tonks and Ron announced that they would help Harry and Daphne to practice.

~ **Later that night** ~

Harry awoken in a dark place, he could feel the entirety of his body burn with a rage, and a passion. His vision was blurred red, and surrounding him were wizards pointing their wands at him. They were standing in a circle around him and they were wearing red robes with white masks, with a spiral covering one side of the mask, condensated breath could be seen coming from the mask. So he now knew that he was in a cold place, but he was too full with rage and adrenaline that he couldn't even feel it.

The two wizards right in front of him moved apart and from in between the crack they had formed came a walking goddess, wearing a black robe, that wasn't connected at the middle to reveal that she was wearing a black corset, stockings, a wand holster on her ankle and she had a necklace that looked like it had a tiny stone on.

Her lips as black as night, her face more beautiful than any model, her hair dark red and wavy and her eyes seductive as a tiger on a hunt "Did you really think that you could come here and not expect anyone to even notice? It shouldn't be too long now before we find your little gang, don't worry Commander Black, we wont kill them straight away, we'll bring them before you, and let you watch as we slowly torture them, and when they're begging for us to end them, we'll simply heal their wounds.

The fast way, and then do it all over again, and we will keep doing so until you are dead in the brain, and submit to our wishes. Commander Black. We will destroy you. Me, he's all yours." She told Harry. ' _Lord Commander? So that's who's body this is?!_ ' the men surrounding him began to move in closer to him, but he could feel that he wasn't in control of this body, he was merely looking in, as if it were a window. A single, long growl escaped his lips, his throat vibrating violently.

A sudden sharp pain began to emerge from Harry's/Commander Black's lower back, and for some reason he could feel like he had another arm... just on his back. His senses began to become increased, he could hear the slight pitter patter of foot prints in the distance.

A smile stretched across his face.

"You know Lady Yokubo, you should really do your research on who you try to trap." Everything that then spiralled just zoom past Harry's vision, he felt his third arm swing out and grab one of the robed men, to which he then smashed into the ground, feeling the mans bones crack and smash. He then leapt into the air, and could feel himself putting a lot of energy into the strange third arm, and then a second later bright red shard were shot out from the limb, sending a few men to the ground in a pool of their own blood.

It took them this long to really pay attention to what they were doing.

The men then took out their wands, and began firing spells in a language that Harry or even the Lord Commander could understand. The next thing Harry knew he was leaping from wall to wall, and flipping his wand into his hand he began firing expeliarmus after expeliarmus, he even threw in a few avada kedavra's, but these people seemed to be able to dodge the moves, Harry then began spinning extremely fast and jumped off the wall into the ground, feeling himself putting more energy into his extra limb more energy shards shot out from his body.

Landing on the floor with a slide, he broke the legs of a few men. Jumped into the air onto one of the men and placed his mouth on the mans neck and sunk his teeth in. ' _Am I a vampire?_ ' That thought was put aside by the feeling of not blood entering his body, but instead it was the mans magic, even though it didn't technically have a shape or colour, to Harry, it felt silvery and water like, and for some reason, the more he drunk this wizards magic, the more powerful he felt.

Bash.

And there it comes, something annoying trying to interrupt his meal time.

Bash.

"Ahh for fucks sake!" Harry stood up and hit whoever was hitting him into the wall opposite his body, its bloody splattering everywhere. Harry wiped away the blood from his mouth, hating the taste, and then began heading towards Lady Yokubo. A smile still plastered to her face.

"Do you think that by taking out some of my grunts that it means you've defeated me? Honestly Commander Black, I think that sometimes you really rely on your luck and confidence to get you out of some situations. aha! In a few moments more men will come in here, and at my word the strongest men I have to offer shall join us." The woman shouted at him, feeling nervous as the tall body Harry was in proceeded to move closer to her.

She clicked her finger and some loud footsteps could be heard. Harry heard a sizzling sound behind him so he quickly turned around and shot a slicer curse right at the summoners neck, snapping his spinal cord. Harry then turned back to the Lady.

"Where is the Dark Lord Greed?" Lady Yokubo stared blankly at Commander Black for a moment, then burst into laughter. she then stopped for a second to look at the Commanders face again and continued to laugh.

"You did all this... just.. to know that?!" She looked at the seriousness of his face "Merlins Beard, your a sad sack. Why would I tell you where one of the Dark Lords are? do you think I want to die?" She asked, slowly reaching down for her wand. Commander Black knew what she was doing, but the footsteps were getting closer.

Commander Black stepped forward three steps with a smile on his face, the estranged limb swaying side to side.

Lady Yokubo finally reached her wand and was about to send a spell shooting his way when the estranged limb swung out in front of Harry/Commander Black, revealing itself to be a dark red long tendril type organic object with purple circles near the tip, it swung out and waked her wand away from her hands. The Lady was now petrified, at least thats how she looked, but then her hair raised itself upwards, revealing that her hair was just one big tendril.

The two began fighting. They were leaping from the walls and ceilings, smashing into each other, sending showers of what was apparently blood shards at the other, sending wandless spells at the other and shouting abuse.

Then, the tendril clenched into a spring against the wall and once his body was pushed off the wall and made his body go soaring into the Lady's body, another tendril came from below them, grabbed her body and smashed her into the ground, where she was then paralysed by what looks like the woman with the short white hair from his other dreams.

"ICE QUEEN!" The Commander shouted as he descended to the ground "What the fuck do you think your doing? I was just about to smash her into fucking oblivion!" He shouted at the woman.

She just stared at him, then unfroze Lady Yokubu's face. "Speak." The coldness of her heart was apparent in her voice.

She looked up at the Ice Queen and somehow lost her beauty for a second. She gulped "Fine; you can find the Dark Lord Greed at Sins Castle. I wouldn't even try getting in their, it can be pretty tough." She stated, laughing a little at the end.

"and how would you know that bitch? Your just a low life whore who has to sleep with her men to make them obey." The White haired girl said.

She just giggled, then laughed, and then she belched. "I know because I fucking live there!" Then her body body changed, and the tendril she was kept in smashed apart making the Ice Queen scream in pain. "Commander Black, Lady Ice. I am the Dark Empress Lust. I'll let you live, but only because I think you two make wonderufl play things. Stay hot Black" She winked at Commander Black and dissapeared in a small cloud of black smoke.

"... Are you shitting me? we just encountered a Sin?" Lady Ice asked.

"Yes Daph. We did, the rest of the platoon here?" a nod in reply " Then lets ransake this shithole and find ourselves some new recruits. Take what we can!" Nod in return.

Harry then felt his head really hurt, and like he was being dragged backwards by his feet, his vision going black and his knowledge of where he was vanishing by the second.

GAsP!

Harry sat up, gasping and wheezing, he looked to his right and saw that he was sharing a bed with Hermione, who was now opening her eyes and looking worriedly at Harry. "Is everything all right?" Harry nodded his head and kissed her on the forehead. "Just anxious for this year is all. I'll be fine, go back to sleep." She nodded and layed back down, and he did too. Thinking that he'd be able to talk to someone tomorrow about it.

~ **Th** **e Next Day** ~

That morning, unlike what they had experienced over the last couple of years, this year the day that the Hogwarts express left everyone was calm and collected, they were awake at reasonable time. They did one final check over what they had with them, what they needed for the year. The day before the Lord and Lady Greengrass had gone to Diagon Alley to get all of the children their things for school that year whilst they had their meeting with the lord.

They simply floo'd to the station, boarded the train, and next to the window was none other than Molly Weasley, bringing a sense of warmth to everyone, for some un-explainable reason. Even Daphne felt calmed at her presence.

"Ronald, dear. Please be good this year and try not to get into any trouble. I'll try to send you more 'cupcakes' but I think it may be a while, so until then just stay calm, okay? Now there is something very special happening at Hogwarts this year so be on your best behaviour. All of you, good bye now my dears!" The ginger matriarch shouted as the train began leaving the station.

Inside a cabin sat Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Susan, Tonks and Ron. They were quite surprised that even though they were there early, they still just about made it in time for the train. They had seen some undelightful faces, like the unpleasant Draco Malfoy, who actually seemed to not be himself, his father patted him on his back, gave him a box of something and let him go onto the train.

Looking around the compartment, waiting for someone to mention the Champions Thunder tournament, Ron quickly got bored, and so he left, saying he was going to make sure that his siblings got on safely, and to see if percy died meraculously over the time he wasn't at home.

~ **A Little While Later** ~

Sitting on the train to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, inside a compartment sat a very smacked face Harry Potter, who had Susan sitting on him. In the compartment with them was Hermione, Daphne and Tonks. No one minded Tonks being around, she was great fun, and wasn't shy either, she was happy to flirt with Harry and sometimes even the girls.

Susan spending so much time on Harry''s lap had quickly come to the realisation that when Tonks flirted with the girls and they flirted back, that it had erupted a rather satisfying reaction from their shared boyfriend. Right now Tonks was having a talking dirty match with Daphne, the two girls had begun unbuttoning their blouses and moving closer to the other, both wearing sultry eyes. Hermione had moved so that she was sitting in the corner closer to the door, and had begun using her wand to rub her moistening slit.

Susan felt the feeling of Harry's hard boner against her bottom and began grinding him. Tonks had finished unbuttoning her white blouse, allowing it to fall from her shoulders, showing everyone in the compartment that she had no tan lines and a nice D set of tits that were crowned by rosy red nipples.

Daphne had taken one look at Tonks' braless breasts and had decided to up the ante, taking her own blouse of and flumping it to the floor she then hooked her arms around her back and unclasped her bra, unlooping her arms through the straps and dropping it to the floor, then slowly brushing her C cup breasts with the palm of her hand, allowing the creamy pink tip to become slightly hard.

"Ooh you're such a slut! Getting turned on by the sight of me, I have half a mind to teach you a lesson." Tonks said, saying each word in a rather seductive voice.

"go ahead bitch, I bet you couldn't even make my thong wet!" Daphne shouted back and regretted it immediately as Tonks had then wrapped her arms around her waist, pulled her closer, their breasts mashing together, their nipples poking themselves into their doughy mounds, their lips then lightly brushing eachother before Tonks had lifted her hand to behind Daphne's head and pulled her closer, allowing for a deep and intimate kiss between the two.

Daphne had wrapped her arms around Tonks' head, deepening the kiss. Tonks bent one of her legs and placed it between Daphne's legs and began moving it back and forth. It didn't take long before Tonks' velvet tongue had glided along Daphne's bottom lip, it took her a second but she opened up her mouth, and Tonks' tongue had entered her mouth, and stroked the top of Daphne's tongue then the two had begun a fight for dominance, the hand that was holding Daphne's waist had now gone to her ass and was manipulating her ass cheek.

All while this was happening, Hermione had moved her panties to the side a little and had stuck her wand into her hole, and was pinching her nipples through her blouse (She had lifted her bra up) and Susan was really grinding against Harry, and had her head turned around, their tongues tangling against each other, Harry's hands had began moving in wave type motions on her breasts, making her liquid seep through her panties and onto Harry's trousers.

Tonks then slowly stopped her grinding leg, and then pushed Daphne back, picking up her blouse, buttoning it up and sitting back down. Daphne had looked up at Tonks in disbelief "What the fuck?!"

"You told me you bet that I couldn't get your thong wet. I did, so I stopped." Tonks said, winking at Daphne.

"It's okay, come here Daph." Hermione said to Daphne, showing her that her panties were moved to the side with her wand almost completely in her snatch, her nipples poking through her shirt and the blush on her face.

Daphne had gotten the idea and got up, went over to Hermione, layed her down, got on top, she then slowly pulled out her wand, pumped it back in, pulled It back out, then brought it up to her mouth, licked it of it's shimmering liquid before placing it next to Hermiones head, then replaced her empty snatch with her fingers, and began pumping. Hard, into her pussy. "Ya know Hermione. It's usually nice to return the favour when someone is pleasuring you." Daphne whispered to Hermione before capturing her lips in a blissful snog. It didn't take long for Hermiones fingers to find Daphne's hole and enter.

"SUSAN!"

Susan was brought out of her daydream by a shouting Daphne "Huh? What? Can you repeat that?" Susan asked, noticing that nothing that had happened in her daydream had been true, and in fact she was sitting next to Tonks and not on Harry's lap and she just felt empty for a moment.

Daphne sighed "We were talking about strange dreams." Daphne said "By that I mean... Dreaming about having a different life, Harry wished he didn't have that scar, Hermione wished that she could relive the last decade of her life, I wish that I had met you guys sooner, Tonks wished she was four years younger and when we asked you... you were... jsut sitting there... moaning to yourself... are you okay?"

Susan looked around the room then to herself. "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about eating this delicious chocolate cake when we go into the great hall for food." Susan replied, thinking quickly on her feet.

~ **The Other Side of The Train** ~

Ron was sitting inside of a compartment facing none other than the Lioness Slut, Lavender Brown, her blonde hair in curls over her shoulders, looking at Ron with desire.

"I have been told by a powerful lord that I could be a Champion of a tournament, but unfortunately, I need people to give me 0.4% of their magical core. I will then have enough magic to enter the tournament, and possibly win it, bringing power back to the Weasley name, and give me more fame than even Potter and Malfoy! I'm already a duelling partner of Harry's so all I really need to do is to keep learning what he's learning, and not worry about being left behind, I just need to keep training even after its over. But I need some powerful and gorgeous women to be by my side, to help me gain the power needed for all of this. Will you be one of those people Lavender?" Ron asked, putting on the smoulder.

The blonde looked at Ron for a second, trying to process everything that he just said "How exactly would you get this magic from me?" She asked, which was a pretty honest question.

"I believe it to be a pretty simple challenge Lavender. We form a bonded contract with eachother, as long as you state me as being your bonded mate, I can use just under 0.5% of your magical core, which is equivalent to half. We will be able to gain favors from the other, the only thing that we would have to do in order to keep all of the benefits going, is that we would have to have sex at least twice a week." Ron stated, smirking at the blonde.

She just stared blankly at him for a moment, then she looked over to the window ' _Is my crush saying he wants to be bonded mates? EEeeee! This day is wonderful, I'm going to lose my virginity to Ronald Weasley, best friend to Harry Potter, and he's going to be a participant of a tournament!_ ' Lavender thought to herself, she turned back to Ron, smiling with glee and sat on his lap, slowly grinding her hips across his crouch, her hands now behind his head, she leant down to his ear "Fuck me Ronald." and they both looked at eachother smiling, and then... they kissed.

During this time everyone else on the train decided to get changed into their Hogwarts robes, they only had an hour left on the train afterall. A new year is about to begin.

~The Last Compartment~

"Common Watson, you cannot possibly believe that the students of this school do not follow the most simplistic of mannerism skills. You tell just from their fingers what kind of magic they specialise in, how much they rely on their wand and how good they are with it. I sometimes even find the teachers easy to read, and I find it incredibly pathetic of them, they know exactly how my mind operates, I cannot function without the required stimus!" A sixth year Ravenclaw shouted towards his Hufflepuff companion.

"Look, Sherlock. All I asked, was if you could apologise to Anderson, he's even refusing to talk to Lestrade and Molly, you can't just let things stay the way they are between the two of you.

The man known as Sherlock observed his friend Watson for a moment... "You just want Anderson to set you up with his cousin Jane, don't you?" his friends eyes widened for a second "I don't know what you're talking about Sherlock! Y'know, for someone who plans on being a professional Consulting Auror, you're really terrible at reading people." John told his friend, wondering why he wasn't in a compartment with Molly and her best friend Mary.

"Look.. John, I... You know I have difficulty understanding why you would want to be in some kind of relationship with... well anyone really, I mean you have me and the thrills of Hogwarts are yours to find and discover! The only people that have known more about the school than either of us is a group called the Marauders, and I still believe them to be some made up group of students invented by the paintings of Hogwarts just to annoy me." Sherlock told John, looking down into his hands.

"Look Sherlock, what we need to do is give you something that can distract you. You'll discover all the secrets of the school within a year, you can spend your seventh year doing that... When you're not studying."

"Look John, I don't need to waste my time studying. You want me to pass all my exams? Simple, give me all the books on the subject during the summer, allow me to read them all and store all the information inside my Mind Palace, then I can spend the year doing anything I want, studying, searching-Look John, the main point of what I'm saying is that I will apoogise to Anderson, but only if he agrees to make three potions that I believe will be a great gift to the wizarding world." Sherlock stated staring John in the eyes. His friend just nodded "Good, you can go tell him now. I need to be alone for a moment, I need to find out how exactly how much magical power is needed to ward of over a hundred dementors. I can only manage 23 afterall." John stood up placing his yellow edged robes over his shoulders and opened the door "Bye John. Say hi to Candice for me, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you after your night together at the beginning of the summer." His friend just sighed, rolled his eyes and left.

 **AN: I hope that I did well writing this chapter, I did my best to try and show the directions that this story could go. I don't want to have just Champions Thunder and then the story ends. I want this year to be defining for Harry. I plan to have this story stretch to 6th Year, and so much can happen in that time... so much could happen.**

 **End of Chapter 6: Dreams and Harems**


	7. Hilt of Longbottom!

**C** **onquer the** **Champions**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios. I wish to only play in the world she brought to life.**

 **This story is rated M for a reason. Explicit language and mature content will be featured. You have been warned.**

 **AN: My Summer is almost over, and I have done next to nothing that I had on my list, but I have managed to turn this story around, in a good way... right?**

 **Chapter 7: Hilt of Longbottom!**

The students from the Hogwarts express had filtered into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students quickly catching up with their mates and classmates that they hadn't spoken to over the summer. Harry, Hermione and Ron had somehow met up after the train docked, the group that had formed over the summer had decided that they shouldn't enter the school together as a team otherwise people would start talking and get the rumour mill churning out some lies about Harry being a budding Dark Lord and he was controlling his friends to be his followers.

Everyone was happy... Or at least on the surface.

Draco Malfoy, being a very cunning serpent knew how to play his cards. His comrades, Crabe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini and Tarkin knew that Lucius Malfoy had been taken under Ministry custody and that there was an extremely high chance of him being executed for everything that he had done over the years. So they weren't surprised that Malfoy was still acting like an absolute ass to all of the Lions.

The only person who had an even worse summer than Draco... was none other than Neville Longbottom.

Neville had spent his Summer having his grandmother drone on and on about how Neville needs to start knuckling down on his school work if he wants to be someone that his father would be proud of, and so that she can happily give him the inheritance of the Longbottom line when he turns 17 years old. Of course this none stop speech about how he will be Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom only seemed to increase, when Neville recieved a letter telling him about Champions Thunder, a tournament that he was to be apart of, and he was dreading the Lords decision to do that.

Of course since getting the letter Neville's life had become a bit of a train wreck. During the day his grandmother would make him train his body to make sure that he would be able to beat anyone in a duel, and she would let him spend an hour reading a book on Herbology and then the rest of the time historical battling events. Neville couldn't even sleep anymore, at least when he woke it didn't feel like he was sleeping, he would always fall asleep, only to wake up in someone elses body. Someone who seemed to be locked up in what he could gather was Azkaban Prison.

Not just any Azkaban, but an improved version that had a section specialised on Wizards who are classified as triple S rated. The person he inhabited when he was asleep was around six foot eight, had huge bulging muscles, hair that reached down to his shoulders, a scar covering his left eye in the shape of a lightning bolt, and seemed fed up.

Neville knew from what the old man on the cell opposite his, that whoever he was, was a man known as the infamous Lieutenant Bulk, someone who followed Commander Black, the slayer of Dark Lords and master of four of the seven Henge Yokai.

The man on the opposite cell would ask him questions about his adventures during the Champions War, about how he helped take down the Dark Lord Wrath without using a wand, how he used his famous weapon called 'Caliburn', a sword forged from the embers of his own magical core, and soul, made in the after image of Excalibur, but only he could wield it. He would be asked how he managed to survive in the Bankai Resurgence, and how he had taken out Dark Lord Hood, and it never bothered Neville that he would reply to what the man would say, which always reminded Neville that this couldn't be a dream, because he wasn't moving his mouth, and this body seemed to know the answers.

Whenever the man asked about how he got caught and arrested, Neville would always wake up, not truly knowing what to do with the information he had gathered.

So he would always write the information down in a journal, just in case he ever needed it, but it also petrified him that he never felt like he had gotten any real sleep, his mind was always exhausted, making absorbing information hard and difficult.

He just didn't want to do it, every time he saw his parents, he would stare them in the eyes and tell them about whats been happening, and whenever he thought he got an official response from them, telling him they were recovered... The hope would quickly diminish.

Neville sat at Gryffindor table, looking at his other house mates. Dean and Thomas, talking about the hot chicks they met over the summer. Fred and George their pranks, Harry and Hermione were talking about some ritual, even Ron and Lavender seemed to be having a heating conversation with Pavarti Patil all three of them with smiles on their faces. Neville felt like he was the odd one out, Neville felt like he had no real friends in Hogwarts. The Hufflepuffs he talks to in the library only talk for a little while before making their leave. Neville honestly wished that people would notice him.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and in came the new first years, all of them looking fearful and intimidated by all of the strong looking wizards in the room. The Hat sung its song, and everyone was sorted into their new houses, then Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to the podium to begin his speech to completely bring people into the new school year.

"It is my greatest pleasure to congratulate the new first year into joining the ranks of our proud school." There was a momentary applause, Neville joined along, proud to have at least one more wizard who might be a little worse at magic than him "Ladies and Gentlemen, staff, and all magical creatures attending, it is to my reluctance that I announce that Professor Remus Lupin will not be returning this year to the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and so in his place will be non other than Professor Alastor Moody, please, give him a warm welcome as you have so many before." Of course after this announcement the four tables of the schools famed mascots began gossiping about all they knew about Mad-Eye Moody, of course the first things anyone could say were 'Ex-Auror' 'survived wars' 'killed tens of deatheaters' 'crazy old fool' then there was a look from the staff, they applauded and figured that was the end of the meal.

Then Dumbledore had to surprise everyone there. "There will be one other announcement of the night, then you all may escape to the land of dreams of study. This year, Hogwarts School will be host to the epitome of wizarding game events, even bigger than a schools quiditch match, or wizards chess, this will be a game that involves the participation of other schools, this would be: the Triwizard tournament. The game hasn't been played in well over a century. The game has a single student from each school participate as their respected champion.

I will not brush past the truth, students have died from these games, and so due to this, the rules of the games are as followed. 'Students entering must be of seventeen of age or older, only one student from each of the competing schools may participate, all champions must be chosen from the Goblet of fire." There were alot of booing coming from the Gryffindors and Slytherins, whereas the other two houses saw the logic in that thinking (With the excpetion of just over a quarter of Ravenclaw and a few Puffs) "Those are the rules, they cannot be bent for anyone." Dumbledore then took a breath in and looked to his gathered student body "There will be a three week wait until the 'audition phase' commences. That is all for now, please return to your dorms, prefects lead the way." And with that all students and teachers retreated to their respected areas of isolation.

Once Neville was in the Gyffindor Common Room he just sat on a single seated sofa in the corner, and watched everyone. He watched as everyone could finally all interact and catch up on everyone, tease the first years with fake initiation rituals, some people making out, some people diciding to lose their V card on the first day back, and some people just reading books or going upstairs. No one even noticed him.

Neville was sitting there for what seemed like hours, but he realised it was less than twenty minutes, and he saw that Ron Weasley, instead of hanging out with Hermione and Harry (Who for some reason were hanging out with beautiful fifteen year old wearing Gryffindor robes who Neville had never seen before) he was hanging out with Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, and Bonnie, a fifth year Gryffindor who was almost as good at playing wizards chess as Ron... Thinking about Harry and Hermione, Neville looked back over to where they were hanging out and saw that they were no longer there and so looked around the Common room, only to see them trying to exit though the portrait. Neville thought about following them, but decided that he might ruin whatever ties he may have had with Harry and Hermione.

~ **The Dream Plane called: Soultrap** ~

The surface of this world seemed to be a mixture of all the most inhabitable places in the magical world, and there was an almost perfect line to separate the different sections of this world, the only place in the entire thing that wasn't exotic looking was the neutral centre, completely bare of any colour or terrain. The organisms within this circle were the objects of curiosity to each other.

Within the circle of neutral stood: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood and Talia Brettle. All of them observing their surroundings and then resting their gazes upon each other, curiosity and shock being the main emotions spread across a majority of their faces, except for Malfoy, who's facial expression showed only anger and disgust at the members gathered in this abstract realm.

"If this is a dream, then why the bloody hell are you filth doing here? If this is a dream I should probably kill you to make it a nice dream!" Malfoy spat at all attendees.

"That will not be happening anytime soon Draco Malfoy. If you wish to be released from this plane, then feel free to leave, you are not forced to stay, but it would be helpful" came the rather familiar voice of Lord Terra-Anglorum, although unlike his human body, his voice emerged from an Owl that was perched on a floating staff. "As you all know my name is Lord Terra-Anglorum, and you are standing in the realm that resides within the dream plane known as Soultrap, here is the land that I send all members of Champions Thunder that are under the age of 17 and still not in the knowledge of combating spells and duel techniques, here you will all learn how to survive and duel to the best of your ability. This also means that all of you now know some of your fellow competitors, but please make sure to remember that there will be 24 magically gifted beings playing in this years game, and so you are merely just a hand full of who will be competing and so there is a very small possibilty of any of you competing against the other. Now, I know I have explained very little, so are there any questions?" Three hands were raised into the air, these belonged to Luna, Talia and Draco. "Yes?"

"Who?" They all asked at the same time.

"Alphabetical order." Draco was to speak first. "How does this training thing work?" He asked, trying to ignore the fact that this is not his dream and so has no control over scarhead being there.

"Training is quiet simple. every night, when you fall asleep, you will find yourself in this world, your location will be random, your goal is to defeat as many monsters and creatures as you can, there will also be a tally taken on who kills the most every other night, the point is to teach you spells and then for you to use them in application, for you to learn duels skills and techniques, these will be put into use as well, I hope this vaguely answers your question." The Owl replied to the young Malfoy.

"My turn, hello mister owl, I would like to inquire as to how we will defeat these monsters and creatures, as I have noticed that I am not currently in the possession of my wand." After Luna had verbally said this, the group then checked their usual locations for their wands and came up with nothing, they then turned to the owl who seemed to be smirking, in an odd owlish way.

"Very good miss Lovegood, it seems that you being placed into Ravenclaw was a great decision on the sorting hats behalf. Now, you have noticed that you are not in possession of your wands, and that is because they are still with your body, in the real world, all that I have done is transported your consciousness and magical core into this plane, meaning, that here, you will learn how to defend yourself using pure magic, which will be a useful skill to have, this also means that you will be learning both wandless magic and also how to create your magic without using any verbal incantations, this allows for your magic to flourish, as when you use a wand, you only learn the incantation and wand movement, and you are told what it should look like, but in this world, without those limitations, you get to almost create your own spells, you imagine what the spell looks like, you already know what it does, you also get to control how much of your magic is used into a single spell, meaning it can be as weak as or as powerful as you want, because a wand usually has a set limit for individual spells, the only ones that surpass these set limits are spells created after the wands creation and also if the magical core of the wizard destroys the limiters. Thank you for asking miss Lovegood."

"Your Lordship, I would like to know if we can visit here during the day, or if it possible to enter the land with another wizard that knows of our position in the Champions Thunder tournament and is happy to help?"

"Great question, and to answer it, you can. during the day you can visit here by falling asleep, but you have to make sure that your body is not under any stress or being attacked, because if you enter this land and your body is destroyed, their will be nothing to return to, you will be forced to wonder these lands for eternity. I cannot answer your second question at this time. I think that is all questions covered, now to return to your bodies, all you have to do is imagine yourselves waking up, its just that simple. I will always be waiting here in the neutral zone, where no monsters of creatures are allowed to enter, you may roam the land, or return to your bodies. OH! And before I go, I must add that you can only spend three hours here each night, that should accumulate to eight hours of sleep." And with that, the Owl and the staff landed in the dead centre of the Neutral zone and turned to stone. Looking like a mere statue of an owl on a perch.

"I do not think it would be wise to spend my time returning to the mortal realm at this point, I think our time is best spent training as much as possible before the tournament. Now I believe our best shot is for all of us to team up and search for our first monster together so that we all get an idea on what the creatures look like and how powerful they are. Agreed?" Talia offered. There was a chorus of nods and murmuring, Draco Malfoy looked hesitant to agree, but even he knew that he had no knowledge on how to access his magic, and by joining the group he can see how they all fair this early in the training process.

They all headed out towards the earth terrain looking section, thinking that it would be best for them to find themsleves facing a troll or something weaker, there was plenty of fields, forests, mountains, caves and dens, the group walked over to the fields and began shouting as loud as they could, Daphne and Harry, hand in hand the whole time, fairly hesitant to face whatever monster they may be calling.

It didn't take long for the thumping of a heavy creature to approach the gang, they then all began trying to summon some kind of protego shield, of course non of them could succeed at first, and they knew that shit was not going to come easy for them next. Walking around the corner of a collection of trees was non other than a Calling Golem, a creature that would be rank 2 on the monster spectrum, but that was still higher than any 14 year old should be facing without the aid of their wands.

The 12ft bronze stoned creature came stomping towards them, its red glowing eyes focused onto them, its arms raising, and morphing into its best known weapon, a Crushing Club, it then swung its arms down, in the moment of fear, the teens were lucky that the arm had missed them by a meager meter, that of course bought the group out of their trance and allowed them to recover their trains of thought.

Neville was honestly petrified in that moment, he didn't have his fathers wand, he now had to rely on his physical strength and the power from his magical core, he honestly didn't know if he had it in him. He now knew that in the tournament that he was going to participate in, these other people from his school were also going to be in it, and one of those was Harry. Neville was scared that this Calling Golem was a test, and he was about to fail it.

"Harry, what should we do?" Daphne asked in panic

"Talia, any ideas?" Asked Draco

"Remember Harry, the Owl told you to imagine your magic and the spell you want to use." Luna said with the sense of ignorance of the situation literally radiating from her cosmic eyes. That little comment of course sparked an idea in Harry's head.

"Who here knows the obliteration of objects spell?" Harry asked the group, they of course knew about it, but seemed a bit confused at it being relivant, Harry grinned. "Its a spell that can destroy any object that it is aimed towards, the incantation is 'Benatation'." Everyone nodded in understandment and aimed their hands at the Golem and all shouted at the top of their voices

"BENATATION!" Luna's eyes sparkled, her hair glew silver and whipped into the air towards the Calling Golem, from Talia's palm came a beam of light, from Daphne's chest came a lion warrior with a buster sword charging towards the golem, but from Draco, Nevilles and Harry's hands came a sword, a red, gold and blackfor Harry. A silver and green for Draco, the two grabbed their swords and charged at the golem, each aiming for a different arm, and a handle appeared stuck inside of Neville's chest, he grabbed it, and pulled but it wouldn't release itself.

Lunas vines wrapped around the golems feet, tightening, pulling the legs together making the Golem fall forward, Talia's palm beam hit the golems right leg and Daphne's warrior sliced of its remaining leg, its arms soon disappeared from the slicing of Harry and Draco's blade.

Leaving nothing but the torso and head of the Calling Golem about to land on top of them, crushing them. There wasn't much time, and everyone was panicking because their weapons had just dissapeared and now they couldn't do nothing, Harry turned around to face Neville, noticing how he was struggling with pulling the hilt from his chest.

Neville raised his head to Harry who just nodded at him "Lets do this, together Neville." HE just starred at the famed hero "Why help?" "Because we're friedns mate... and also because I believe in you." and together they pulled the hilt from his chest, revealing a powerful looking sword glowing purple, time around Neville seemed to slow down, slow down long enough to slash the golem directly down the middle, allowing everyone to not get injured, and for the beast to be erased from the plane. Nevilles Sword didn't disapear, and instead Neville felt like he had to put it back into his chest.

Which he did, before it vanished, making his entire being hum with happiness.

"okay, that is an awesome ability to have, but it is also a dangerous one. I mean, we can literally make any weapon we want from this moment on..." Draco stated.

"Agreed. All of us are to agree to research battle spells and what they are supposed to look like before entering this realm?" Talia requested from the group.

"I agree" Luna replied quickly in her usual dreamy voice.

"Agreed, its too dangerous to just let our minds take over the form of a spell." Daphne announced.

The platinum blonde boy and the jet black haired boys looked at eachother and said at the exact same time "agree." and with that final cementation of the deal, a circle appeared on all of their hands, with runes enscribed, none could get a good look at it for long because then it dissapeared.

"Is everyone ready to return to our world?"

~ **Lunch time the next day, school library** ~

"And just like that a sword appeared?" asked Hermione in amazement

"Wow Harry, you've got to take me there sometime mate" Ron said to Harry

"So you could have created anything you wanted and you make a sword? What's wrong with a muggle tank? that woulda been cool" Tonks stated, hugging Harry from behind in her 15 year old body, which for some reason she had decided needed to have DD breasts, an hour glass figure and an ass to die for.

"Hey Daphe, why did you imagine a warrior? and what did he look like?" Asked susan, Tonks just blew her fringe out of her face and wondered to the otherside of the library to wait for Harry to finish and go to lesson

"Well, because when I was told something that can destroy an object I thought about when Harry destroyed the diary back in second year... So my warrior kind of looks like Harry... If he was a humanoid lion... with a buster sword... and really thick armor..." Daphne said, blushing and looking towards Harry.

"Wow, you are one dork Daph, but you're still cute so you get away with it" Harry said kissing daphne on the cheek and winking at her. "So guys, you said you wanted to learn the theory behind the shielding charm before lunch finishes and we have to head to Mad-Eyes Defense class... That'll be interesting to say the least"

The group then learned the theory of creating and summoning a shield during a duel, placed the duelling books back onto their shelves and then made their way to their defense against the dark arts class room, to which they were all to be mind raped by Mad-Eye, of course he soon discovered that Harry could throw the imperial curse off after being met with the spell a few times, whereas the rest of the class walked and talked like they were either different people or an animal from the muggle world they didn't even know of.

But on the otherside of the library sat three people.

"So you call yourself... Robin?" The man with the owl eyes asked.

"Yes, my name is Robin, and yours is...?" Tonks asked

"My name is Sherlock Holmes, this is my companion John Watson, and we couldn't help but notice that you're a metamorphamagus." Sherlock told Robin

John seemed to be a bit worried at that statement so he decided to try and help things "and by that he means he couldn't help but notice that you were some seductive based fairy wizard." John said smiling towards Robin and scowling towards Sherlock

"Ahh right! Yes. My apologies... Robin, by that I mean I could't help but notice your extremely rare talents whereas my friend here couldn't help but stare at your butt the entire time. That better John?" John just looked at Sherlock for a second, smiled at Robin, closed his book and left to go find Anderson.

"Okay, now that John isn't here, could you please tell me why such a young Auror is within Hogwarts disguising themselves as a fifth year Gryffindor? Or do I have to write a letter to the DMLE to enquire about what dangers that might be lurking in the school this year?" Sherlock asked, staring Tonks directly in the eyes (They were bubblegum pink btw).

Robin gulped, and leaned in closer to Sherlock "Promise not to tell?" He nodded, with a reply about only asking because he desired the knowledge to sate his curiosity "It's because I have to keep an eye on Harry Potter for the next few weeks, and I'm in disguise because I don't want the other students to freak out." Sherlock just sat back in his chair, staring at Robin "You owe me." He said. Tonks/Robin widened her eyes in shock and stared at him, and demanded to know why "Because you are a ministry official who just told a sixth year student of Hogwarts that you are an auror watching over Heir Potter because they believe he could be in danger. I also could be the enemy and just revealed your mission here to me. You, Nymphadora Tonks, owe me. Now I think it would be best if you left, Potter's leaving with his two girlfriend, enemy, and friend and a depressed child and also someone who has a crush on him ( **AN: Who is who?** ) Tonks just sighed at him, said "Fine, I owe you one" and left to follow Potter, Sherlock just smiled to himself.

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **AN: Please Review on what you think of this story so far, what you think is going to happen, and if you have any suggestions on what you wish to see happen some time in a future chapter.**

 **AN 2: I also realize how dangerous giving the ability to bring whoever they want and forging any magic they want is dangerous... but I want to see where I can go with this, and I'll be happy to write any lemony goodness at request as long as there is some kind of context given.**

 **Next Chapter: Foxes and Birds**


	8. Enter The Goblet of Fire!

**Conquer the Champions**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfic.**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Brother studios, I only wish to play in the world that they have brought to life.**

 **This story is rated M, for mature for a reason, explicit language and mature content will be featured and addressed. All those that do not wish to read on please don't, I also would like for you to review upon reading so that I may be able to produce better content and which is agreed upon by my readers.**

 **AN: I know that this story has been a bit all over the place so thank you everyone that has stuck with the story so far. I appreaciate your support :")**

 **Chapter 8: Enter The Goblet of Fire!**  
It has been a week since the group had entered the dream plane of Soul trap, in the space of a week, Harry and Daphne's control over their magical ability had increased, even going as far as to test out the hypothesis that if Harry did cast spells in parsel tongue that he would be at an advantage against any of his opponents, just like Fleur was back in the Quidditch World Cup.

A few days prior, Harry had been getting the strange impulse to just let his magic explode out of him and obliterate anything in sight, he didn't know why, but it was actually interfering with his thoughts and slowed his actions. At one point he was even spotted stumbling, luckily 'Robin' came over and helped him up, wondering around the halls until she got to the library, where she met the tall, owl like man, known as Sherlock.

"Yes... 'Robin', what exactly do you need?" Sherlock asked, not even putting his book down, flipping a page. "Harry needs some help..." Sherlock looked up Robin holding onto Harry, who looked as though he was gonna float "Ahh right, yes. He definitely needs help, at the moment he is suffering from classic magic overload, I'm guessing that he has been using alot of magic inside of his mind? Such as practising to use non-verbal spells in some kind of occumency based castle in his mind? I hear that it can be really damaging to a persons physique if they do not also release the magic in the real world." Sherlock then stood up and threw Harry over his shoulder and started walking, indicating for Robin to follow "You see the problem with releasing magic in your mind means that your actually using your magical core, but... it's like you spend all day baking a cake and the second your about to eat this cake, bearing in mind it looks absolutely gorgeous, the second you put it in your mouth, it poofs away due to a house elf? That is whats happening with mister Potter here. He must've spent a lot of time using magic inside of his mind, and his core hasn't actually had the chance to get the real release. So now he is suffering from a mini power overload. I can tell from his obvious lack of mass blood flow to his genitals, lack of sudden overly obvious masculine features and high sex drive that he is not suffering from huge power overload." Robin looked at Harry's penis for a second then back to Sherlock as they turned yet another corner. "Miss Robin, as we walk up and down this corridor, all I want you to think about is a room to smash. Can you do that whilst I find out just how severe the damage is to Potter?" Robin nodded and began walking up and down the hall, until a door appeared.

Sherlock stood up and checked inside the room, then passed Robin a vial of dark yellow liquid "Hold this." he got a why in return "Because, miss Robin, when I said a room to smash, I did not mean a room to have coitus. I meant a room for Potter here to smash things up as much as he pleased. but no, of course, shagging is the only thing that could possibly go through your head at that moment!" Sherlock then stormed up and down the hall way until the door reappeared, he looked inside, smiled and picked Harry up and into the room, Robin following.

Inside the room were hundred of huge objects, some that looked fragile and some that looked like a falling building couldn't destroy. "Potter. Destroy."

Since that happened, Harry had told everyone that every other day they were to go to where Tonks called the 'Come and Go room... or Room of Requirement' to release their magic, otherwise they could suffer from extreme magic backup. Of course the gang agreed.

It had been big news in the Lions den that Ron Weasley was now dating Lavender Brown, it was still heavily rumoured that Harry and Hermione were dating, but people were yet to spot them together either kissing, or even holding hands. But they knew they must be together by now.

Ron had been spending more time hanging out with his girlfriend, Dean and Seamus, and could sometimes be spotted playing with his chess board, moving pieces around... Pieces that could look like people if you looked really, really hard.

~ **In the Slytherin common room** ~  
The new first years to the house had now completed most phases of the initiation to their house. Although, there were still one or two tasks left to complete for the new years. The initiation process had been around for about a hundred and seventy years, the other houses are not to know of what happens within Slytherin. Infact one of the first rules given to them when they first arrived at Hogwarts was "If you have a problem with anyone in this house, then you keep that in this dungeon, you are to not let any of the other house members know that we have issues with each other, because that shows weakness, and they can prey on that weakness. We are too look united and strong when we leave these protective rooms. we are Slytherin, the serpents of the sly and cunning!" and of course they were then put through the initiation process. The 6th and 7th years breaking into your rooms during the night and pulling pranks on you, it was your job to create a strong defence against them and to repel all pranking spells, if you failed, you were not considered a real slytherin by the others, the next task was to break three school rules without getting caught, you then had to make an enemy out of the Gyffindor's, steal notes from the Ravenclaw's, and take hospitality advantage of the Hufflepuffs (In a non sexual way you berk). You then had to win a duel against other first years in Slytherin, and this of course is how the Hierarchy is formed. Draco Malfoy had came first in the all the tasks, he had excelled in all initiation tasks, which is why everyone stood face with his constant hiding behind his fathers stature. In recent day the Slytherin had noticed how Draco wasn't boasting as much as he used to, and didn't really duel anymore. He would still hang out with his cronies, but it seemed more out of necessity than out of political gain or status.

Draco Malfoy had just entered the Slytherin Common Room, returning from a day of school work, of course the entirety of the snakes already back had stopped what they were doing to look at the "White Snake of Slytherin", the name all Malfoys are given when they travel through Hogwarts, they of course only stopped and stared at the young boy, due to the blood now dripping from his knuckles, and the fact that he had been a topic of controversy in their house, they all had heard the rumors of Malfoy Sr but only from the other houses or students close to the family, such as his cronies, never confirmation from the boy himself.

"Hey, Malfoy, what the fuck happened to you?"

"Did Potter get on your bad side?"

"Oi! answer us!"

"Draco!"

"Hey, fucking answer us!"

That was the general reaction from the snakes, this was all happening as Draco began walking past them all to get to his room, he couldn't stand the wizards gathered, and did not plan on sharing any information with them. He has been going to the school for four years now, he knew what they were all like, he knew that they would just use the information against him. He knows he would.

In his room Draco walked straight to his en suit, turned the tap and washed his hands, used a low level healing charm on his knuckles and inspected the damage, he then filled his hands with water and splashed it onto his face, rubbing the water onto his face he slowly raised his face to look at his reflection, and what he was were three versions of himself. Unlike the other Slytherins, Draco had brought his own mirror and installed it into his bathroom. His mirror shows the different aspects of his soul, so it doesn't just reflect what he looks like physically, it also shows his soul, next to his reflected appearance. In the mirror was a stressed out looking Draco with messy hair, a black eye and a cut on his cheek, this was the reflected Draco.

Next to the reflection of his self on the right side, was an even whiter version of himself, except this one had slits for eyes, that were sickly green, with a hint of red, the cut under on his cheek moved so that it goes across his eye and is now a scar, his blonde hair is so long it hits his shoulders and the roots, black, and the arms that are near his face, show thin, bony structures, and on his left arm, right there on his forearm, was the dark mark, with horns on his head. On the left there was normal Draco, no wounds, no panic, completely flawless, his eyes a bright blue and a scar going across his eye, this Draco was full, strong and peculiar enough, it had wings, huge, white, feathered wings. You could say that these are the angel and devil of Draco, but that would be an interpretation and not fact, because in reality, the more evil looking version of Draco... was the White Serpent, the Horned Malfoy, the spirit that lived in every Malfoy's soul that allowed them to do evil and not regret it. The version on the other side of him... he did not recognise this part of him, but its presence reminded him of his dreams in the prison cell of Azkaban, and sailing on a ship, riding a dragon, fighting men in cloaks, and dueling with a sword than a wand.

The reason why Draco looks a mess, he picked a fight with his own demons, if you looked carefully at the reflections, you could see that whenever Draco blinked (so whenever his gaze was not on the mirror) the reflective selves glared at each other, but only for a fleeting moment."You are pathetic, you call yourself a Malfoy and yet you can't even live up to the name. You let Potter and his gang of pathetic blood traitors into your life and you forget who you are. Yet at the same time... I enjoy being with them, it's different than being with other Slytherin's, they care about each other because they want to. Not because they have to. I like that, I want to be apart of that... But I don't quite understand how to... I'm not sure I know how to act around them." Draco said this to both himself and the reflections in the mirror.

"Draco, you are the White Serpent of Slytherin, you are to uphold the honor of your family, of all the Malfoys before you. In your blood you have the noble house of Malfoy, and the ancient and noble house of Black, if you cannot keep up the pedestal on which has been gratefully been given to you by the Lord of House Black, then there will be no option available, you will be removed from your family. You do not need these people. Fight on your own, you are a snake, we are not pack animals, defeat them at their own game. They deserve to die. Kill or be killed."

"don't listen to that coward, these people can give strength to you Draco, you have the knowledge of a Ravenclaw, the heart of a Hufflepuff, the courage of a Gryffindor and the cunning of a Slytherin. You are powerful, and that is why you were invited to the tournament. Stick with the other humans, you will learn a lot."

"I don't know who I am anymore... You guys... Just... Just SHUT UP!"

~ **Two Weeks Later** ~

It had been a rather long two weeks, in that time, Tonks had begun gathering the ingredients for the ritual, and the gang had continued their training inside of Soultrap, and when they could find a free period, they would all go into the Room of Requirement, and release their magic, destroying everything they wanted, not needing to worry about holding back. Sherlock had made a deal with the students that he would be happy to train them before the tournament starts, as long as he was allowed access to the Potter and Greengrass libraries.

On one of the nights, there were screams that travelled through the halls of Hogwarts, of course everyone just thought that they were simply the moans of ghosts, but in the morning, it turned out to be a 5th Year Pureblood Slytherin, she was found naked, and covered in sweat and bruises, she had been raped. She did not see the person who did it, but whoever it was, he spoke in a different language, as if he was performing a ritual.

There were no traces of the person who did it, but most students blamed one of the older Slytherin's for it, but it didn't make sense to those who could see sense. Why would a Slytherin rape one of their own, in public, and leave them their... it didn't match their personality types.

But today was the day, all of the students of Hogwarts had been gathered into the Great Hall for lunch, but also for a big announcement from Dumbledore "Students and gathered staff, I'd like you all today to remember how remarkable and rememberal this most joyous occasion really is. Today marks the beginning of the first Triwizard tournament in centuries. Now, I am happy to introduce the other contesting schools to the Triwizard Tournament of 1994, please give a warm welcome, to Durmstrang Academy" with that said the entrance doors flashed open and in came the walking mountains that were the students of the academy, all of them very strongly built, around thirty students came marching into the hall, and at the end of the parade of students walked three rather important looking figures. Head Master Karkaroff, a student named Bondu and Kristoff.

"Holy shit! Harry, look, its Victor Krum! The Bulgarian Seeker!" and of course the entire hall fell into a fit of gleeful fanboying, at the teachers table, Karkaroff greeted Dumbledore and he indicated for Karkaroff to choose where his students sit, and of course he had chosen for his students to sit at the Slytherin table. Victor Krum seating himself right next to Draco Malfoy, who didn't look as happy as he probably should've been at that moment in time.

"And give a hand to the French school of the magically gifted, Beauxabatons." The doors then became full again with a sight that of course turned the heads of all the men present, and some of the girls, through the doors walked the elegant beauties that were the students of Beauxbatons, tall, beautiful, some blonde, some brunettes, some had black hair, some red, but of course the men's gazes all were stuck on the bouncing and rather large pairs of breasts and shapely figures of the women's arses (the girls were looking at the guys butts too, even some of the guys were). Of course once the form of Fleur Delacour waltzed into the room, everyone's gaze was drawn to the titular beauty, but what had angered some was the way that she was wearing a rather long and thick blue sparkling coat, a coat that covered up a mojority of her body, stopping anyone from viewing her natural gifts. The Head master of the school Madame Maxime walked up to the legendary Dumbledore, they greeted each other and Dumbledore let the Madame choose any of the house table to sit at, and of course she chose to sit at Ravenclaw table. Fleur smiled to Harry when she passed the Lions table.

Once everyone was seated, and the headmasters of the visiting schools had sat down at the staff table located at the head of the great hall, Dumbledore then stood to attention and introduced the students gathered to the Triwizard tournament. "Ladies and Gentlemen, guests from across the water, I welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, and I'd like you all to take a moment to realize the magnitude of the situation. I hope you have also told your students of the age restriction?" Dumbledore asked of the additional head masters. To which they nodded. "In this tournament, their will be untold riches and rewards at store for the champion that wins, this tournament will be dangerous, and you will be at a constant risk. As you all know their will be an age restriction, this will so that no student under the age of seventeen may enter the tournament, now, Professor Hagrid, can you bring the highest of judges through?" The half giant man then walked through the hall, in his giant hands was an even grander looking object, weighing him down on one side, he reached near the head table and immediately, yet carefully place the object in his hand onto the ground "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my greatest pleasure to introduce to you, the Goblet of Fire" With that introduction Hagrid pulled of the cloak that was on the object he brought in, and a gold cylinder was revealed. "Once activated, the flame of the goblet will not die out until the end of the tournament, if your name happens to come from the goblet you would be locked in an ever binding contract, you will have to participate no matter the consequences. This marks the beginning of the Triwizard tournament" Dumbledore flashed his wand at the golden cylinder and it melted to show an enlarged gauntlet, with eye capturing red flames.

This is the beginning, this marks the start of a new chapter in the life of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 **The End of Chapter 8**

 **End Note: How do you feel this chapter went? I know I didn't add much, but I think I added enough for the beginning of the next arc.**


	9. Listen, Frighten

**Conquer the Champions**

 **A Harry Potter Fan fic.**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Brother studios, I only wish to play in the world that they have brought to life.**

 **This story is rated M, for mature for a reason, explicit language and mature content will be featured and addressed. All those that do not wish to read on please don't, I also would like for you to review upon reading so that I may be able to produce better content and which is agreed upon by my readers.**

 **AN: Long time no see, i'm writing in a different way, but I believe it to be more effective, story telling wise, tell me what you think!**

 **Chapter 9: Listen, Frighten.**

Thrown against the wall, his skin peeling back as the roughness of the wall claw at the skin on his already scarred back. Trickles of blood begin to run a trail along his back, dodging all of the beautiful scars that are spotted all along his abdomen. Karlon with his wickedly cruel smile, pulls his jacket from his shoulders and throws it aside as if it was one of his multiple girls, there for him to do with as he pleases and dismiss when he has grown tired of such a restraint.

Karlon begins to step closer towards his timid target, shivering in the cold with blood seeping from the wounds in his skin created from the numerous assaults on his body by the bulky known criminal, the slight cries of pain echoing in the tiny chamber. "I love that sound. Keep it up, it sounds beautiful. Draco" Karlon chuckled in his deep bristly voice as he stepped ever closer towards the limping figure.

Karlon struck his metal clad arms down onto Draco's body, the sound of the connection forcing Draco to slam into the ground, his skin flaking off his already damaged body, his face turning red trying to keep the sounds of his anguish to himself, ensuring that Karlon does not get the satisfaction he craves. "Please Draco, don't make this hard on yourself, you can be a good li'l boy, can't ya? Just give me the location of Captain Black and the names of the men that told you about me and everything will be okay. I'll patch you up, give you a fresh pair of clothes and let you be on your way, and I'll go to the men and then I'll simply tear their heads from their shoulders and feed their bodies to my mutts. You can do that, can't you Draco? Give up the names, for your own life? It's not like your family isn't used to giving up the respect of other people to save their own dirty hines. You may act different, but you're still one of them." it took a few moments, but a tiny sound escaped from the mouth of Draco, his body shaking, sounds of weeping whispering around the chamber.

Karlon striked Draco's body one more time, blood spurting out of the gashes in his back. Karlon grabbed Draco by the throat and raised him up, his entire body following the controlled movements of Karlon's rather muscular arm, his ear with multiple cuts from the shears Karlon used pulled close to the horrid creatures mouth "What, did you just say to me you insignificant piece of shit?" a small muffled sentence escaped Draco's mouth, Karlon just smiled "Well if you don't want to tell me." and flung him across the room, his body colliding with the cold stone wall, his leg twisting in a funny way with a snap, his body landing on the ground, Karlon then pulled a few Goblin forged daggers from his belt and flung them in the direction of Draco, the blades piercing his body, and in a matter of moments, Draco was lying in yet another pool of his own blood.

This routine happened day after day, Karlon would enter the chamber and have his fun with Draco, beating him bloody, cutting him and almost pulling him apart, after a little while the purpose was lost, Karlon had received the information he needed from one of his moles, yet he continued to beat Draco because he found it fun and entertaining. He kept Draco around for four months because he enjoyed the feeling of expelling his frustration out onto something that couldn't fight back.

"I should be dead"

That was the only thought that ever really processed whilst Draco was captured. A lot of changes had occurred to Draco whilst in the care of Karlon, the green of his iris' had become very faint, almost a grayish green. His thick blonde hair now reached past his shoulders, his nails turned black, his lips chapped and almost every inch of his body covered in a stitching of scars, cuts and bruises. His cheeks stained from all the crying he had done.

He was in that cold, dark and dingy room, that smelled of nothing except the aroma of human feces, blood and rotting flesh. It smelled horrid, it sometimes got so much that Karlon would enter the room wearing a face mask, and he'd wear gloves.

4 months and 16 days.

You would think in that time that Draco's body would have given into the strength that Karlon would impose onto the poor lad. Yet his strength never wavered, his body would always stitch itself back together, and inside the mind of Draco… That is where all of the true magic was happening, it was within the sanctum of his mind that he was able to stay sane.

To keep on to his true self.

Within his mind there was a little kingdom, this kingdom is yet to be given a name, although at this point within the process, it having a name isn't all that important. All that you need to know, is that it is a world where the trees grow high, high and forever green, sparkling in the morning dew.

The rivers that run deep into the land of forests and small villages, completely clear and sparkling like the shining stars that you could spot in the sky that build up the celestial spirits.

Within a small hut, there sat Draco, sitting on a homemade tattered oak table, fiddling with a walking stick, trying to avoid eye contact with his son, Frighten.

His blonde haired son continued to tap his fingers onto the table, the staring that he was giving his father intensifying by the second, and the scent of lavender floating through the air "Father, I'm confused on why you won't tell me. I saw her do it last night, why won't you tell me what happened?" Frighten spoke in a soft voice, trying not to make it sound like he was as agitated as he really was.

His father stood up and paced around the table, and laid the walking stick onto the table, and made a face that told his son 'I will tell you, but you have to be patient for a second'. He paced around the table one more time and took a deep breath in "many years ago, there was a tribe that called themselves the Addonexus, and they were a tribe of men that had the extraordinary ability to control the elements. They claimed that they had been given the abilities from the four different dragons that roam our planet, and that they were taught by the gods to use their gifts. The tribe created civilizations, cities, even a founding government, but as history has taught us, where there is good, evil soon sweeps its broom of decrepit brooding upon those that have no will to defend themselves with. They were known as the Deadly Sins" He took a deep breath in.

Frighten looked to his father and his forehead creased "The Deadly Sins?" he questioned, not knowing fully what his father meant.

Draco pulled out a chair and sat down, holding his side, wincing, feeling the moist scarlet liquid that was covering his body like sweat "yes, the Deadly Sins" he pulled the chair closer to the table, and took his ring off, fiddling with it subconsciously "The Deadly Sins… Tell me Frighten, do you know what the seven sins of man are?" he asked his son

Frighten cocked his head to the side and replied "The Seven Sins of man are Gluttony, Lust, Wrath, Pride, Envy, Greed and Sloth. Am I right?" Frighten confirmed with his father.

Draco nodded his head "You are correct my boy. Now the Deadly Sins believe themselves to be the living embodiment of the sins and thus have power that far exceeds man. They have increased speed, strength, durability, senses, magical ability and success rate, they also have an incredible ability to fight. There personalities generally resemble their sin, and they are incredibly evil. Capable of doing anything to get what they want-" Draco was about to continue but then his son interrupted him.

"Did you ever encounter a Sin, Father?"

The slow steps of someone had awoken Draco from his sleep, he tried to focus his vision, but it was to no avail, everything seemed incredibly blurry. Draco managed to haul himself onto his feet, and looking around he believed to be in the room of requirement.

"Y'know mister Malfoy, next time you try to expel so much unused magic again, I shall ensure that you do not enter Soultrack ever again. You expelled so much magic potencial that you passed out and have been in a magically exhausted coma for exactly five minutes." came the ever stoic voice of Sherlock Holmes, the Ravenclaw that agreed to help Harry and his friends prepare for Champions Thunder.

Watson budged past Sherlock who was sorting out his cufflinks and picked Draco up from the ground "For Merlin's sake, Sherlock. What have I told you? You need to show people a bit of empathy, I know it's hard for you, but you can at least try!" Shouted John towards his companion.

Sherlock stared at John hauling Draco to his feet for a second before making an awkward twitch with his left eye "Right.. Erm, okay. YES!" Sherlock quickly pulled his wand from his wand holster hidden within his robe and drew a lovely 'U' with a flick, and watched as Draco momentarily floated and landed in Sherlock's arms. "Now, we've got to wait until he gets his energy back otherwise the nitwits and knumbskulls of this place will spread words. Never sentences, it's always words with them, John, why can they never use full sentences when spreading gossip? It makes it incredibly hard for someone to-"

"Shut up Sherlock!"

~ **Somewhere else in the school** ~

Daphne was scribbling onto a piece of parchment, her eyes glossing over the words written down. Sitting around her was Hermione who was currently creating a mental mind palace (A technique that Sherlock had been teaching them after Tonks brought it up in conversation), Harry who was sipping from some pumpkin juice, and Neville who was practicing his wand waving.

Everything was quiet within the group, no real drama had occured and no one had even bothered to make a sound. They felt something bad was going to happen. They just did not know what.

There was a puff of smoke, and a small squirel appeared into view, and delivered a letter towards Harry, he placed his cup of pumpkin juice onto the table before him and tore open the letter and read what was inside.

After a few minutes of reading he ripped the paper up and returned to drinking his pumpkin juice "What was it Harry?" asked Hermione curiously

Harry just shrugged "From Padfoot, I'll tell you more about it later." Neville looked down from next to Harry onto the floor and saw a part of the letter that had the words written across it 'The Legion of Dark Lords has awoken, prepare to fend for you li-'... and that's where it ended.

Neville looked up to Harry and was about to question why he didn't say anything, but something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, standing in the corner of the Great Hall stood a young girl, around the age of twelve looking at Neville, a sweet smile on her face, she didn't look real, but she didn't seem like a ghost either... 'maybe a spirit?' Neville thought.

He then believed to have heard the voice of an older man in his head telling him to follow the girl, and the truth shall be revealed to him. Neville deciding to trust the bizarre voice in his head, stood up and dismissed himself from the group and left the Great Hall, making sure to be five steps behind the apparition, the little girl who wore a divine blue dress skipped through the halls of Hogwarts, giggling as she went.

He didn't know what it was, but there was something about this little girl that stirred some kind of emotion from him. Like he actually knew her.

Neville was following the young girl for just under half an hour, and they had explored parts of the castle that he never thought had actually existed, at one point he even saw two ghosts dueling over the lost heart of another ghost. It was crazy, he was being crazy.

Then suddenly the little girl stopped, turned around and placed her arm out to signal for Neville to halt, she then pointed at the wall to a place which had a funny looking stain on it... a stain that looked like a door handle. Neville knowing what kind of magic it was, got the idea, and placed his hand on the handle, and spoke in a soft voice "I, heir Neville Longbottom wish to enter the room and speak to the beholder." it took a few seconds, but the stain extended from the wall forming an actual door knob, and the shape of a door burned into the surrounding area, Neville turned around to thank the little girl, but she had dissapeared.

Neville turned the door knob and walked through the pitch black space that was the room he was entering, but once he had taken a few steps into the room, the door he had entered through had slammed shut, making Neville jump, and a low, haunting laugh echoed around the room.

A few footsteps were heard, and the chilled white smog that released from a persons mouth in the cold was seen, and a small, narrow light had entered the room, Neville began walking towards the light, walking towards the footsteps, but it seemed they never ended. Neville reached the light, which created a huge circle on the ground, but it seemed that he could not enter the light, instead, on the other side of the light, the footsteps seemed ever as close.

*BOOM*

Neville looked to the edge of the light, and saw the toe edge of a heavy boot, and drew his wand, prepared for attack.

*BOOM*

Now an entire leg could be seen, and whoever was on the otherside seemed to be huge because he was extremely bulky and seemed to stand at around eight foot.

*BOOM*

The creatures arms came into view, and scars seemed to cover every inch of the creatures hands, its arms covered in sleeves, and armour, in its hand, an axe.

*BOOM*

Neville crouched a little, preparing to send up a protection charm and begin firing slicers at the creature as it came into view.

*BOOM*

He could now see the creatures face, and Neville felt a little ashamed of himself, because what he thought was a creature, was actually a man, a man that had hair of black that fell down to his shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, a stubbly beard, muscles that told anyone that he could crush a mountain, and the face that told everyone that he had seen things in his life.

The man that stood at around eight foot looked to be in his early thirties, and looked to be a skilled and experienced soldier, prepared to kill if it was necessary.

They both stood there staring at eachother for what seemed like hours.

"Neville, you've grown." The low haunting voice that Neville believed he heard in his head earlier came from the mouth of this creature, he took a step back and gripped his wand a little harder, making sure that his focus was on the creature before him "For crying out loud, child. Do you really think that I'm going to harm you? If I wanted to kill you I would've done that when you were still fumbling around in the dark. Fucks sake, and I thought you were educated, ya stupid fuck."

He really wanted to face palm himself in that moment, but then he realised that it may just be a rouse to make Neville lower his guard; the creature in front of him knew this, and so sighed, and decided to just begin telling him what he was wanted for "I don't have much time with you Nev, and I don't want to spend my time with you trying to make you feel like you can trust me, so I'm just gonna come out with it, you fuck. My name is Lieutenant Bulk, Sin Slayer, and under the command of Lord Commander Darius Black, and wielder of Caliburn- the soul sword... but none of that means shit to you, so I'm just gonna tell you the one thing you'll probably take from this. My true name. Is Lieutenant Lord Neville Longbottom, and what you're looking at, is what you'll be when your forty six."

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. A Story of An Age

**Conquer the Champions**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfic.**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Brother studios, I only wish to play in the world that they have brought to life.**

 **This story is rated M, for mature for a reason, explicit language and mature content will be featured and addressed. All those that do not wish to read on please don't, I also would like for you to review upon reading so that I may be able to produce better content and which is agreed upon by my readers.**

 **AN: So in case you hadn't caught on just yet, the story is finally steering its way into the first story arc of the series, and some background information will be given to you guys! In case you wonder at any point within the story 'What happened to the tournaments', the answer will be nothing, they're still there, they're still happening, it's just that nothing has changed in regards to that half of the story. I'm not writing this in order to repeat what Rowling had written...**

 **TO THE STORY! XD**

 **Chapter 10: A Story of An Age.**

Neville took a step back and really took everything that the creature.. no! Man had just said, that mountain of a person was him 34 years down the line? One day he'll grow into this buff, cussing, intimidating figure with titles like those? "I-I don't believe you!" Neville shouted towards the man.

Yet he just laughed back "Of course you don't! If you believed me I would've assumed that I was bat shit fucking crazy to believe that some dipshit was actually me!" he continued laughing for a few moments before he face palmed himself "I'm sorry, where are my manners. Oi Nev! You're gonna have to take a seat." Standing there starstruck Neville looked around into the pitch black darkness of the space.

Bulk did the same, and tutted Neville "You should know by now, magic works in mysterious ways." He clicked his fingers and the circular light that was seen became golden and spread throughout the space, revealing a grande room resembling a mansions lounge. There were two large comfortable looking sofa's in the middle of the room surrounded by ornate items that Neville couldn't quite make out, and to the far left of the room, there was a tiny bed that the little girl from earlier was sleeping in.

"Welcome to my humble abode Fuckwit." Bulk chuckled before sitting down. It was now that the room was brighter that Neville noticed that the man that he was talking to wasn't actually eight foot tall but was actually around 6ft'8, and the armour he was wearing moments ago turned into dust leaving some very thick pajamas, and his hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"Take a fucking seat." Neville was brought out of his momentary daze and sat down on the sofa opposite to Bulk. "So Nev, tell me... How's grandma?" The older man asked. Neville stared at him for a second, no one ever asked about her "On the eighth... does she still wave her wand into the shape of an 'X' inside of a shield?" Neville slowly nodded his head "Ah! The pathetic old bag. Always up to her tricks." Neville took a second to take that in, and leaned forward.

"You say that like she isn't alive here." Bulk raised one eyebrow "I mean, I'm not saying I completely believe you, but if you are from my future, then why isn't Grandma here?"

Bulk looked around the room, with a wondrous gaze, before returning his focus back to Neville "The old woman is in her eighties in your time period, here its 34 years later. That would have made her well over a hundred, that old bag maybe stubborn, but not that strong willed. The wars would've killed her." Bulk told Neville.

"Wars?" Neville dared to ask.

Bulk nodded his head, and showed his scarred hands to Neville "Multiple wars. although to be fair with myself, the one that truly did it in for me was the Champions War and the Era of Sins, that was a fucking stupid time to be alive, I tell you." Neville, sat back further into his chair, ready to hear what Bulk has to say "I should probably tell you before I say anymore that when you leave, you will not remember any of this, and if you do, you'll only remember fragments. Now that you know that, I guess I can begin to tell you my tale. I'm going to tell you the incredible journey that WE have been on, on a quest to Conquer the Champions."

~ **Inside The Room of Requirement~**

The room had been changed to resemble a duelling arena, one that Watson states strikes a remarkable resemblance to his own one in his families mansion. On one side of the room, wearing leather outfitted gear, holding his phoenix feather wand, was Harry, a fire lit within his emerald eyes. On the other side, wearing a long dark blue leather coat and black armor trousers, was Sherlock Holmes, wielding his dragon heart string wand, his grey eyes squinting onto Harry, trying to pin point his weaknesses.

Standing in the middle of the room was Draco (Who hadn't left since that morning), Hermione, Tonks and Fleur (Who had decided that hanging out with Potter was the best thing to do due to having no friends from her own school) and John Watson who was acting as referee.

"Okay, usually that would make you lose ten points, but since this isn't an official duel, it doesn't matter." John said, he then looked to Harry "Make sure to move you foot to your side then shoot three of those spells in a single inning, that way you wont lose your balance, and you wont have to worry about aiming between shots." Harry smiled and nodded his head and returned to his duelling stance.

"I hope that you have been training hard within that dream place" Sherlock stated, adjusting his wand height slightly. Hermione saw this and made a note of it within her notebook.

For the next hour the two had then begun firing spell after spell at one another, dodging and blocking each attack as they came speeding towards their targets, they would use tricks they have learnt such as focusing their magic to help them move with more agility and flexibility meaning that they could now flip and jump out of the way, the two began exercising their skills against one another, trying to out match what the other could do.

It had gotten so much that they had begun to be out of breath, both Potter and Holmes gasping for air between each dodge and fire, John had walked into the middle of the field and summoned their wands to him and and returned the huge room into a casual common room with no banners.

"Right! I think that is enough for today, miss Granger, I believe that you have lessons to get to, mister Potter, I'm a quite certain that you meeting with the Headmaster is now, miss Delacour, without any of them here, you are free to spend our free period with us, I believe your're here for the Triwizard Tournament, so I recommend that you begin training of your own, Tonks here is an auror, who would be happy to help you, although outside this room she likes to be called Robin, to help push off any suspicion. Mister Malfoy, unfortunately, your head of house Professor Snape has called all Slytherins in for this period in order to talk about... that incidents that have kept happening these last few days." Hermione leant forward in her chair

"There's been another one?!" Harry pulled her back into his arms, everyone now looking at Watson with curious eyes. He was about to speak when Sherlock walked into everyone's view.

"Well of course there's been another one, by the looks of things it seems that someone is going around the school and targetting girls that are normally ot after curfew, trying to stay out of sight, this person must have known that this is what these girls do, by the reports given to the head staff, who ever is doing it is speaking in a foreign language, but in a rhythmic way, which can only indicate towards a ritual, now by the state that the girls were in allows for the assumption that they were raped, and more importantly, that they were virgins, which of course lends more evidence to it being a ritual. The fact that this person is vaginally penetrating them with their own genitals, implies a male, the fact that all the targets all originate from within Slytherin house it is safe to assume that this person comes from either Slytherin itself, or Gryffindor house, which would be more likely due to the hateful bond that they share with each other, which of course allows for one final question to really be playing on our minds. Why would someone feel the need to do so?"

Everyone stood staring at Sherlock for a good five minutes, his smirking face being the subject of everyone's attention until John rolled his eyes, clapped his hands, and told everyone to leave, because it's time that they all start school.

~ **Somewhere within the distant future** ~

The cold howling wind swooping past the aged building, the whispers of the fallen soldiers still lingering in the air, the cries of babies that lived without a father, and widows who could not bare. The crunching of the fallen leaves under his step the only indicator that this place was actually real, he looked up, and saw the damaged manor still held some of its unique beauty that it was known for all those years ago.

The man gripped his case tightly and continued walking down the beaten path, and dried up brambles, and smashed cobblestones, the man knew that on the outside the house may looked deserted and uninhabitable, but if a person really wanted to, they could make anything a home.

He finally got to the door, and raised his hand to knock, but noticed the knocked, that was in the shape of a lion, and knocked that instead.

It took a minute or two of waiting within the cold of the winters afternoon, but eventually the door was open by a man wearing a cloak, that his his face, he looked to the man at the door, looked at the surrounding area, a shien of blue being momentarily seen and then allowed the man in, and shut the door behind him.

It turns out the man was right, although on the outside the manor seems destroyed, on the inside it looks exactly like it did before the Champions War, the halls fill to the brim with golden light and grand wooden flooring and stylish wallpaper.

The taller man took of his cloak to reveal the warn out face of Lord Longbottom, who hung his cloak upon the banister, and took the other mans coat "Wasn't expecting to see you Captain." Bulk had stated, as he began leading his ex-captain into the living room.

The captain had followed his previous Lieutenant through the halls of his house, taking in all of the paintings, taking in how much effort went into the restoration of the place. "Please Nev, just like you, I left that life behind. Captain Black was left behind in that prison cell, just like the Ice Queen, the White Serpent, Lieutenant Bulk, and the Lady Lionbolt. Those people were left behind so that we could try and restore our world to what it was before. We may have saved it, but we destroyed and killed too much, my friend." He stated as they finally entered the living room, over in the far corner was the sleeping form of a 12 year old girl, wearing a blue dress, holding tightly to a teddy bear that had one of its ears missing, and a new arm stitched onto it.

Lord Longbottom had sat down in his arm chair, and motioned with his arm for his old friend to take a seat too "Well then, what is the point in your visit? It's been almost a decade since I've seen your face, since anyone has seen your face. What have you been doing? Where have you been? The last thing that anyone had heard you did was that you left your bonded mate with your two children, all of your money, went to see Greed, smashed his body to pieces, then vanished. If that isn't what Captain Black would do, then who was I working for all those years? Because I can tell you that you don't just leave those parts of your life behind you. They stick with us, they never leave, because they helped shape who we are. You? You couldn't leave your demons behind, even if you tried. YOU ARE A DEMON! You are Captain Black, the Sin Slayer, the man who went to hell and came back something not of this earth, and shared his power with us. So tell me, Potter, what exactly do you want here?!" Neville shouted towards his old friend, who just stared blankly back, then looked towards the fireplace, and noticed a flicker.

He returned his gaze back to Neville "I came here because I needed your help, I finally figured out how to do it." He then stood up and walked over to the fireplace and knelt down "The way to return everything back to the way it was... is to make sure none of it never happened... Or to at least ensure that it ended quicker than it did here." He pulled out his wand and poked the fire with it "I remembered that we tried to do something of the sort back in our days in Azkaban Fortress, we allowed our younger selves to enter our bodies for a short amount of time, hoping that they'd see what would become of them if they continued to follow on the path that they were travelling on, but that didn't work, so we tried to enter our younger minds, and help out in extremely important parts of their lives and take over to make things happen in a different way, but that also didn't work..." He then stood up and face Neville.

Neville lit one of his cigars and stared at Potter, both giving each other intense looks, after a moment he took the cigar out and spoke to the man dressed in all black "Yeah, so what's your point?"

Potter took a step towards Neville and placed his wand between the two, and waved it in a fluent motion, turning the air around his wand a bright purple, and his eyes squinted, his focus now on Neville. "My point was that we drag them through our timeline so they get to see what we did and how they can prevent this type of future... But it appears that you have made your own attempt at changing the past... You've used atmospheric Mind magic to appear in front of your younger self back in 1994, you took your living room 34 years into the past just to talk to someone who won't even remember what you said?" Potter asked, Neville just stared at him.

Neville stood up and walked over to a draw, pulled out an envelope and passed it to Neville. "What's this?" he asked Neville, who just gave him a blank stare.

Potter opened up the envelope and only read the first few lines

" _ **Dear whom this may concern,**_

 _ **My name is Krogstaden, and I am the Goblin that is in charge of all the Malfoy holdings, this may come as a shock to you, but on the 16th of October 2024, Lord Draco Malfoy, of the Sin Slayer tribe, was murdered in his estate by a man known as Dean Thomas, who's trial will commence in eleven days."**_

Potter refused to read the remainder of the letter, he placed it back into the envelope and collapsed onto the ground, holding his forehead, where his lightning bolt scar remained. He looked up to Neville, unable to catch his breath.

"If you checked the date, it tells you that Draco was killed two years ago. You missed his funeral, it was quite nice. Daphne even showed up to it, surprisingly enough. Her daughter seemed a little confused at why her mother was so upset other the death of a man she never knew, Daphe had to explain that he was an old friend of her and 'Mione's, that of course got her crying. It's been what? six years since her death? yeah, about then. I wouldn't go looking for Luna, either, she died in the same explosion." Potter jumped to his feet and grabbed the collar of Neville's pajamas wearing his black leather gloves, the sound of it being constricted being heard.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" He shouted into Neville's face, but Neville just pushed him aside. and sat back down in his chair.

"I just told you, I'm not going to repeat it again. Daphne, you and I are the only remaining members of the Sin Slayers, the rest have either died or revoked their positions within its ranks. Get some rest Potter, you can stay here as long as you like, just remember that you have a wife to get back to. Something that most of us don't get the privilege of having." He then picked up a herbology book and his cigar.

Potter stood up, picked up his case, and went into the hall, his footsteps being heard, he went into the back room, the clipping of his case could be heard, and the footsteps became faint.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
